Mi amor Prohibido?
by Mandy Cullen C
Summary: En ese momento sentí la mayor alegría de mi vida y a la vez sentí como se me partió el alma en mil pedazos, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbo, me sentí vacía y rota. Que como era eso posible? Pues porque me enamore de mi hermano gemelo, Lo amaba.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno chicas espero que les guste mi nueva historia. No saben lo mucho que me gusto escribir este capítulo me encontraba en medio de mi clase de matemáticas y déjenme decirles que mi profesor es muy regañón pero aun así seguí escribiendo y termine como 3 capítulos =)_

_***_

Hola, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, vivo en forks- Washington, tengo 17 años y creí que mi vida era perfecta, tenia buenos amigos, una familia unida y me iba bien en el colegio; pero hace 2 días mis padres me confesaron algo que cambio mi vida y el mundo como lo conocía.

Charlie, el hombre que consideraba mi padre y no es que ahora no lo considere mi padre, pero resulto no ser mi padre biológico y aparte de eso tengo un hermano gemelo del cual no tenía ni idea.

Ya hacia 2 días me habían dicho la verdad de mi origen, Renne estuvo casada con un hombre llamado Carlisle ósea mi verdadero padre o mejor dicho mi padre biológico, Hace 18 años nos concibieron a mí y a mi "Hermano" (todavía se me hace difícil creer que tengo un hermano gemelo al cual nunca he visto) cuando Renne tenía 3 meses de embarazo ellos decidieron tener un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo ya que tenían muchos problemas de pareja ( y cuando digo problemas de pareja me refiero a que Renne conoció a Charlie y Carlisle conoció a su actual esposa Esme), aunque yo creo que fueron unos cobardes al separarme de mi hermano , pero la cosa es que decidieron que un bebe se quedaría con mama y otro con Carlisle pero ahora 17 años después me confiesan la verdad y saben por qué? Pues porque al parecer mi hermano está enfermo y necesita una transfusión y yo era su única esperanza, si no hubiese sido por eso james me hubiera enterado. Así que aquí me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Seattle camino a Nueva York y después a Escocia (sin hablarles a Renne y a Charlie ya que aun me siento enfadada, decepcionada y engañada) a conocer a mí hermano gemelo a mi "padre" y al parecer tengo dos medios hermanos.

Todavía no puedo creer como en dos días mi vida cambio tanto, mis padres me han mentido por 17 años y mi padre biológico prácticamente me regalo, como se sentiría mi hermano con todo esto? Cuando le abran dicho la verdad? Y si él no quiere conocerme?

Aunque claro está que tiene que conocerme y yo a él ya que yo seré la que done la medula ósea para su operación y no es que me sienta cómoda con el hecho de someterme a una cirugía pero aunque no lo conozca es mi hermano y no le voy a dar la espalda.

_***_

_Chicas déjenme Reviews para ver si les gusto la historia o si, no vale la pena._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno chicas aquí está el capitulo 2 espero que les guste, este no es tan interesante pero verán que los próximos capítulos se irán poniendo mejor_

_***_

Así que aquí estoy en la sala de espera, esperando a que anuncien mi vuelo el cual debe partir en 45 minutos, saque mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, el cual amo, intente leer pero los nervios no me dejaban, todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tiempo después empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros que iban en la zona 1 y hay íbamos nosotros así que enseñamos nuestro pase de abordaje, cuando estuvimos en nuestros puestos tuvimos que esperar 20 minutos antes de que el avión despegara, espera a que anunciaran que podíamos sacar los dispositivos electrónicos y saque mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage de Panic! At The Disco en el máximo volumen, quería olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Nueva York, las maletas las pasaban directo y nuestro vuelo hacia Escocia partía el 1:30 así que fuimos a comer.

Yo todavía no les hablaba a Renne y a Charlie, estaba demasiado enojada con ellos por ocultarme la verdad.

Llegamos a la puerta 8A y nos sentamos en la sala de espera ya que todavía faltaban 25 minutos, ya el avión se encontraba en la pista así que no demorarían mucho en empezar a llamar a los pasajeros.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros puestos que igual estaban en la zona 1.

Renne me despertó ya que iban a servir la comida, no podía creer que había dormido 8 horas, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida.

Comimos y yo me puse a ver una película que estaban poniendo acerca de un vampiro que se enamoro de una humana y me encanto estaba súper linda y debo decir que incluso me animo un poco, cuando termino me puse a ver por la ventana hasta que anunciaron que madamas faltaba media hora de vuelo, me pare para ir al baño, saque mi estuche de maquillaje de mi cartera me retoque un poco el brillo y me peine.

Cuando Salí vi que mis padres hablaban pero cuando me vieron se detuvieron yo simplemente di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la cabina de la comida y le pedí a una azafata una coca-cola ella me la entrego y yo me regrese a mi asiento.

Cuando aterrizamos esperamos 5 minutos para poder descender del avión, pasamos por seguridad, por aduana y finalmente recogimos nuestro equipaje, yo estaba que no aguantaba los nervios, me sentía morir pero debía ser fuerte y por sobre todo muy valiente.

Renne y Charlie me dijeron que Carlisle junto con su esposa Esme y mis "hermanos" nos esperarían en su casa porque así seria mas cómodo cuando nos conociéramos, claro como si algo pudiera hacer esto menos incomodo yo solo bufe y me monte en el taxi después de 5 minutos llegamos a una mansión un poco más grande que la de Charlie, nos anunciamos y abrieron el portón.

Baje del taxi y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Observe que salía un hombre de cabello rubio, piel blanca como la nieve, alto y de ojos color chocolates muy parecidos a los míos por lómenos sabia a quien había sacado mis ojos ya que Renne los tenia de color verdes y Charlie grises.

Cuando me vio se sorprendió, vi como unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y corrió hacia mí, yo no lo pude evitar y corrí hacia el también. Sentí como me envolvía en sus brazos y sollozábamos.

-Perdóname Isabella, yo se que debo ser el peor padre del mundo y no sabes lo mucho que sufrí sin poder verte, por favor cariño yo sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para compensarte, pero no me odies por favor, no podría soportarlo.- Lo dijo tan rápido que a los demás les debe haber costado trabajo entenderlo pero a mí no porque estaba concentrada en cada movimiento que él hacía, no podía creer que este hombre era mi padre, pero como podría odiarlo? Si ya sentía que lo amaba.

-No te odio, jamás podría, tu eres e-e-res…- No pude mas lo abrase como si de eso dependiera mi vida y llore como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Cuando me calme me separe un poco de él y comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro de la casa, Renne y Charlie entraron justo detrás de nosotros y alguien que supuse trabajaría en la mansión de Carlisle se encargo de entrar las maletas a la mansión, entramos a la sala, Carlisle y yo nos sentamos juntos y Mama y Papa justo frente a nosotros y nadie dijo nada.

Yo no podía quitar los ojos de Carlisle de repente el Hablo.

-Bella siento mucho que nos tuviéramos que conocer en esta situación, pero como ya sabes tu hermano está enfermo tiene leucemia y necesita un donador de medula ósea y ustedes tienen un tipo de sangre muy raro pero como son gemelos deben ser compatibles aunque de todos modos por motivos de rutina te debemos realizar algunos exámenes- Yo solo asentí y pregunte.

-Cuando lo voy a conocer a él y a los demás?

-Edward esta arriba descansando, ahorita lo iremos a ver y tus otros hermanos Alice y Emmett están arriba con Esme, Mi esposa, Y también con los hijos del primer matrimonio de Esme Jasper y Rosalie. Yo les pedí que se quedaran arriba para que no fuera tan incomodo para ti. Cuando lo desees les pido que bajen- termino y sonrió, Yo estaba muy nerviosa y dije.

-Me gustaría conocer primero a Edward, si no es un inconveniente-

-Claro Isabella-

-Bella, solo Bella-

Está bien Bella, ven conmigo cariño; Renne, Charlie yo creo que es mejor que Bella suba sola para que hable con Edward, Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo solo voy a indicarle cual es su habitación-

_***_

_Chicas díganme que tal les parece la historia, si les gusta o nop =)_

_Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que ayer no estuve en mi casa y no pude actualizar, me acabo d levantar y no e desayunado pero aquí tienen el capitulo =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chicas Perdón por la demora es que este fin de semana fue muy ajetreado y no estuve casi en mi casa, hasta hoy pero mi mejor amiga se quedo aquí y no pude escribir =(_

_***_

-Carlisle yo creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vallamos al hotel-

-Está bien, Yo le indicare a Bella cual será su habitación- Que? Ósea que me quedaría aquí? Pero y mis padres? Yo no quería que se fueran.

-Pe-pe-pero yo no quiero que se vallan- Dije

-Bella, Cariño nosotros estaremos en un hotel pero creímos que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí y conocieras mejor a tu padre y tus hermanos.-

-Está bien, Mami papi los quiero mucho- Les di un beso y un abrazo a cada uno y me fui con Carlisle.

-Cariño, perdóname- Me dijo con voz triste y expresión rota.

-Carlisle, lo que hicieron no estuvo bien y si estoy decepcionada y triste pero lo hecho, hecho esta y solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme. Okay?-

-Está bien mi vida, pero quiero que sepas que yo hice esto no porque no te quisiera sino porque en ese momento creía que era lo mejor y cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí, era muy tarde-

-Nunca es tarde para enmendar nuestros errores, pero no hablemos mas de eso- Ya estábamos en el 3er piso.

-Okay. Tu habitación será esta- Dijo señalando una puerta que decía Bella en morado, rosado y celeste- Esme y Alice la remodelaron para ti- Dijo sonriendo.

-No tenían que hacerlo, No quiero incomodar a nadie-

- No incomodas Bella, tu eres mi hija y aunque no lo creas te amo mucho, quiero enmendar todo el daño que te he hecho y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí.

-Bella tu habitación y la de Edward son las únicas en el 3er piso y tienen un baño compartido también hay un cuarto que utilizamos para guardar algunas cosas y el estudio de música de Edward-

-Edward toca algún instrumento?-

-Sip, toca la guitarra, el piano y escribe su propia música-

-Wao- a mi me encantaban esos instrumentos, sentía paz cuando tocaba o escuchaba a alguien tocar.

-Tu tocas algún instrumento cariño?-

-Sip, la guitarra- Siempre había querido aprender a tocar el piano, ha sido mi sueño desde niña.

Carlisle solo sonrió.

-Cariño este es el cuarto de Edward- dijo señalando la puerta que estaba alado de mi cuarto, de repente me puse más nerviosa y me dio miedo que el sintiera que invadía su vida. Y si él no me quería conocer? Carlisle debió haber notado mi duda porque dijo

-Edward se enojo por que le mentimos pero lo acepto y yo se que está feliz de conocerte.

Yo le sonreí el beso mi frente y por alguna razón sentí que todo estaría bien, Carlisle se retiro.

Toque la puerta y escuche la voz más angelical del mundo decir –Pase-

_***_

_Chicas plissss no me maten por dejar el capitulo hasta ahí, es solo que quiero que cuando Bella y Edward se conozcan sea un solo capitulo._

_Intentare Actualizar mañana o mas tardar pasado mañana_

_Gracias por leer y espero que les gusten._

_Déjenme saber sus opiniones._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno chicas estoy en un dilema por que hace unos minutos cuando estaba terminando la historia recibí un review de una autora diciéndome que las historias se parecen por que en los dos casos ellos son hermanos gemelos y aunque la trama es muy diferente yo leí hace unos días su historia y aunque yo tenía esta idea desde hace ya unos meses y no la había escrito en la pc por que estaba de viaje no se qué hacer si seguir escribiendo o no, no quiero ofender a la otra autora ya que ella se merece respeto igual que todos los que escribimos y no sé si deba seguir escribiendo porque aunque yo no saque mi historia de ahí ellas publicaron primero y se merecer respeto._

_***_

Cuando entre sentí que todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, lo único que podía observar era a el, mi mundo cambio en ese preciso momento.

Estaba frente al hombre más perfecto, lindo y angelical del universo entero. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me observaban de tal manera que hacían que sintiera que estaba desnudando mi alma, y yo no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, eran tan perfectos.

En ese momento sentí la mayor alegría de mi vida y a la vez sentí como se me partió el alma en mil pedazos, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbo, me sentí vacía y rota, no entendía por qué, si al frente mío lo tenía a él, al hombre más lindo del mundo, a un dios griego, mi dios griego, mi hermano gemelo, porque esas tres palabras me destrozaban el alma? No lo entendía, no sabía cómo era posible, este dolor no se comparaba a ningún otro, ni siquiera cundo me dijeron que Charlie no era mi padre y que me habían mentido todos estos años no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto este muchacho que tenia al frente no se parecía físicamente en nada a mi solo en nuestro color de piel, pero era obvio que él era mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo, no podía dejar de repetir esas palabras y preguntarme por qué me dolían tanto? Como era esto posible? Pues creo que la respuesta estaba justo frente a mis ojos me había enamorado de mi hermano gemelo, Apenas reconocí esto, sentí como mis rodillas tocaron el piso y comencé a llorar, de repente sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, los cuales me levantaron del piso donde me encontraba, levante mis ojos y vi a mi ángel, el cual se sentó de nuevo en la cama y me sentó en su regazo, me abrazaba y me pedía que no llorara, pero como no llorar, si lo quería, quería a mi hermano gemelo, nuestro amor era imposible y aunque no lo fuera, el nunca se fijaría en mi, el era perfecto y yo era todo lo contrario, era torpe, patosa y normal.

No era ni linda ni fea, pero él era completa y absolutamente hermoso. Esto causo que llorara aun mas y que el apretara mas su abrazo, yo no quería que me soltara nunca, Lo quería, lo amaba, lo acababa de conocer pero ya lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Como vio que yo no dejaba de llorar, empezó a besar todo mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi mentón, mi nariz y mis parpados.

Me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que casi hiperventilara y dijo

-Hola- Trate de sonreír y dije

-Hola Edward- Tenia su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y pude observar a la perfección cada una de sus fracciones él era perfecto, su piel se veía suave y así lo hice y era incluso más suave de lo que creía, yo lo miraba directo a los ojos y por ningún motivo quería romper el contacto visual pero en ese momento sentí algo húmedo tocar mi mano, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que el también estaba llorando y que me miraba con tristeza y dolor.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto

-Sip, es solo qu…- Que podía decirle? Porque obviamente no le podía decir "Hermanito sabes? Creo que me enamore de ti y por eso estaba llorando" así que le dije-Es que no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, Mi papa no es mi papa, Conocí a mi verdadero papa y te conocí a ti- Esto último me hizo sonreír. El me miraba de una forma extraña pero me hacía sentir bien. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero un silencio bastante cómodo.

-En que piensas?- Me pregunto

-En que no me quiero ir de regreso para estados unidos, quiero quedarme aquí y conocerlos-

-Pues por mi quédate para siempre- Apretó mas su abrazo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire, como es que me siento tan bien con él? Como era que me hacia desear quedarme en un país que no conozco? Con personas que no conozco?-

El suspiro también y yo levante mi rostro el cual quedo a escasos centímetros del suyo. Yo sentía que mis labios picaban y sentía una necesidad de besarlo, pero eso jamás pasaría ya que esto que yo sentía, me lo llevaría a la tumba, nunca nadie se podía enterar de esto así que me pare de su regazo y dije

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a conocer al resto de la familia- Le dedique una sonrisa y vi que el no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Voy contigo- El se levanto y salimos de la habitación

_***_

_Todavía no se qué voy a hacer, quiero aclarar las cosas con la autora, ya que no me gustaría que hubiera ningún mal entendido ni mucho menos que se crea que esto es copia o algo así, así que yo les aviso =(_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer_

_Chicas les pido mil perdones por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero la verdad ha sido una semana de locos._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero poder actualizar antes del sábado =)_

_Quiero agradecer a todas esas chicas que me animan a seguir escribiendo con sus comentarios y también a todas las por los favoritos y alertas _

_También quiero agradecer a __.cullen_

_***_

El se levanto y salimos de la habitación, cuando llegamos a la sala estaba Carlisle y habían 3 mujeres y 2 hombres más, una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, piel pálida

-al igual que todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación- y rostro el forma de corazón, Ella estaba abrazada a Carlisle; La otra Muchacha tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes y bajita; La última de las Chicas parecía una modelo, cabello rubio, ojos azules y se parecía mucho al chico que estaba alado de la bajita; Alado de la muchacha rubia había un Chico de cabello negro, musculoso y de ojos verdes.

La primera que me voy fue la chica de ojos verdes, la cual se me tiro encima y consecuencia de eso caímos juntas al suelo.

-Isabella, Isabella, no lo puede creer estas aquí, tengo una hermana, tu eres mi hermana.- Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí, de repente sentí como me quitaban su peso d encima- aunque debo decir que ella no pesaba mucho que digamos- era el muchacho rubio, el de cabello negro me ayudo a pararme y de la nada me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso y la verdad no m sentí nada incomoda, es más puedo decir que me sentí bien.

-Chicos dejen a su hermana- Dijo la que supuse seria Esme, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

-Bella, esta es mi esposa Esme- dijo Carlisle confirmando mi suposición- Ella es Alice-Dijo señalando a la Chica de cabello negro- El es Emmett- El chico de los grandes pero no exagerados músculos aunque su rostro lo hacía parecer un niño- Y ellos son Jasper y Rosalie- Dijo señalando a los chicos de cabello rubio, yo solo sonreí y dije

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa- Alice rio y dijo

-No seas tontita, esta también es tu casa Bella, no te imaginas todos los planes que tengo para nosotras, créeme no te vas a aburrir, tenemos que organizarte una fiesta he ir de compras y también ir a la playa, pero en especial LAS COMPRAS!!!-

-Cariño deja de asustar a Bella, Tal vez a ella no le gusten las compras tanto como a ti- dijo Jasper y Alice puso cara de horror pero después sonrió y le dijo

- Es hermana mía, claro que le gustan las compras, verdad Bella?- Yo Trate de sonreí pero la verdad odiaba ir de compras, Emmett debió notarlo porque soltó una carcajada y yo de repente mire a Edward y vi que él me miraba como cuando un ciego mira el sol por primera vez, pero lo más seguro es que fuera por el hecho de conocer a su hermana gemela y no por las mismas razones que yo, que haría si se enterara de cómo lo veo yo a el? Lo más probable es que se asustara y no quisiera verme más nunca.

-Bella, quiero decirte que aquí eres bienvenida el tiempo que quieras, esta es tu casa- Me dijo Esme la cual me miraba con cariño, se me acerco y me dio un abrazo el cual yo le respondí.

-Espero que te guste tu habitación- dijo Alice sonriendo- pero si hay algo que no te guste o si necesitas algo solo avísame-

-Gracias- dije y le sonreí

Nos sentamos y conversamos por un rato, así fue como me entere de que Rosalie y Jasper eran gemelos y eran hijos del primer esposo de Esme pero no de ella y cuando él murió ella los adopto ya que su madre biológica también había muerto, pero me dijo que ellos los amaba como si fueran de ellos y que todos incluyéndome a mi éramos sus tesoros, esas palabras ocasionaron que quisiera llorar ya que acababa de llegar pero todos me demostraban cariño amor y comprensión.

Pasado un rato Carlisle se levanto junto con Esme que dijo

-Bueno Chicos ya saben si salen los quiero en casa a mas tardar la 4:00 A.M y no torturen a su hermana y eso va para ti Alice-Dijo Esme con un tono juguetón pero a la vez de advertencia.

-Cariño- dijo Carlisle- Esme y yo debemos ir al hospital donde trabajamos- Yo asentí el me beso en la frente y Esme me abraso, se despidieron de los demás y se retiraron.

De repente sentí un fuerte brazo en mis hombros.

-Bueno hermanita, si quieres divertirte estoy en mi habitación, yo soy el único divertido aquí, pero si quieres tener ampollas en los pies tienes que ir con las chicas, si quieres morir del aburrimiento busca a Edward el es el mejor en eso y si quieres un sermón sobre cualquier cosa que a nadie le importa busca a Jasper- Yo me reí y vi como Emmett salía de la habitación.

-Yo quede en salir con Mimy y Mandy de compras Rose también viene conmigo ¿Quieres ir con nosotras Bella?-

-Mejor otro día Alice hoy quiero descansar un poco-

-Okay, Adiós amor- Dijo dándole un beso a Jasper y saliendo de la sala, ya me habían explicado que Jasper y Alice eran novios igual que Emmett y Rosalie.

-Yo debo ir a terminar un trabajo en casa de un compañero regreso en la noche, Adiós Bella- y con eso se fue.

-Creo que nos quedamos casi solos, tienes hambre?- Me pregunto Edward

-No, solo tengo algo de sed-

-Que quieres tomar?-

-Una coca-cola- el estaba sacando la soda y un jugo para él, cuando Emmett llego y dijo

-Hermanitos, me voy es sábado y no pienso petrificarme acostado en mi cama todo el día-

-Adiós Emmett dijo Edward rodando los ojos- Emmett se fue y Edward dijo

-Bueno Ahora si es cierto que estamos totalmente solos…-

_***_

_Chicas que creen que pase ahora que los hermanitos se quedaron solitos en casa???_

_Díganme sus teorías haber si alguien adivina que pasara =)_

_Nuevamente les agradezco mucho por sus RR no saben lo feliz que me hacen =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los Personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a nuestra querida S. Meyer ( Gracias por regalarnos eso tan lindo llamado TWILIGHT =) )_

_Chicas Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, enserio siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar =(._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo =)_

_***_

-Quieres ver una película? O Prefieras Descansar un poco?-

- La Verdad no Estoy cansada eso solo lo dije porque la verdad no me gustan las compras mucho que digamos- Dije apenada

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, no le digas eso a Alice por que para ella eso sería peor que una tercera guerra mundial-

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar tropecé, Edward me agarro, me alzo y me coloco en una de las 2 islas que tenia la cocina.

Con sus brazos me envolvieron pude sentir su respiración en mi cara. A mí me estaba costando respirar, me sentía en las nubes, lo quería, lo necesitaba y por qué no, también lo deseaba, de repente poso su mano en mi rostro y se acerco mas a mi si es que eso era posible, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos todo me dejo de importar, mi primer beso había sido con mi hermano gemelo y no me importaba, cuando el paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo concedí gustosa, el beso inicio de forma tierna y dulce pero después se volvió apasionado y lleno de necesidad, nuestras lenguas siguieron danzando juntas hasta que nos falto el aire y sin ganas de hacerlo nos toco separar nuestros labios pero no nuestros cuerpos, me sentía tan cálida y feliz estando entre sus brazos que desee no tener que soltarlo nunca, hasta que de repente el me soltó y se alejo un poco de mi rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

-Pe...per…donnn yo… Perdóname- y con esto salió de la cocina prácticamente corriendo.

Yo lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue llorar, esta había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus labios sobre los míos, me hacían sentir bien, cuidada y protegida. Pero porque me beso? Que sintió él? Que lo impulso a hacer eso? Porque salió corriendo? Cruzaron por mi mente tantas preguntas que no sabía si alguna vez se responderían, esto solo me hizo sentir peor.

Llorando y con mis manos temblando lo único que puse hacer fue bajarme como pude de la isla y dirigirme hacia la sala pero mis maletas ya no se encontraban hay.

Cuando llegue al 3er piso vi que la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba cerrada así que seguí de largo y entre a mi habitación, y ahí se encontraban mis maletas.

El cuarto estaba pintado de lila con morado, los cobertores de la cama eran morados igual que los detalle de las paredes, había un escritorio blanco y encima una laptop Vaio en color lila, había un pantalla plana de 72 pulgadas, un DVD y un mueble con mas Películas que una tienda de video, la alfombra del cuarto era blanca, un componente y 2 lámparas una sobre el escritorio y otra sobre la mesita de noche junto a un reloj.

También había un tocador en color blanco con un gran espejo, habían dos puertas a un lado de la habitación, abrí la primera y me encontré con un walking closet gigante, juro que había ropa para vestir a un país pequeño y eso no es nada también habían zapatos carteras y otras cosas, así que Salí de hay antes de que me diera algo y me dirigí a la segunda puerta entre y vi un baño súper grande, con bañera y ducha separadas ambas de tamaños colosales, tenía dos lavamanos y cada uno con un gran mostrador y su respectivo espejo todo aquí era incluso más grande que en casa de Charlie y yo que pensaba que ellos eran unos exagerados.

Dentro del baño habían dos puertas mas abrí la primera y me encontré con un armario que contenía toallas, papel, jabones y otras cosas los cerré y me dirigí a la segunda puerta la abrí y casi me da un infarto cuando vi que me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, y de repente me acorde que Carlisle me había dicho que compartiríamos el baño.

Ahí estaba el observándome con ojos rojos y tristes pero no dijo nada, estuve tentada a salir corriendo de ahí pero no quería que pensara que estaba más loca de lo que ya debía creer.

-Perdón, no sabía que esta puerta daba a tu habitación- dicho esto me di la vuelta y cuando iba a empezar a caminar el me llamo, me voltee y me di cuenta que estaba justo frente a mí.

Nos quedamos así observándonos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el hablo.

-Perdón por lo que paso en la cocina, yo y-o no quería pero…- no termino lo que estaba diciendo porque en ese preciso momento unas estúpidas y traicioneras lagrimar recorrieron mi rostro al ver que el se arrepentía de haberme besado, pero como no se iba a arrepentir si no solo somos hermanos aparte de eso el es tan perfecto y yo pues yo soy normal no tengo nada de especial aparte de todas las veces que he estado cerca de la muerte debido a mi torpeza y eso no cuenta como un encanto. Yo sabía que el amor que sentía por él era imposible pero ¿Qué hacia si no lo podía evitar?.

El me envolvió en sus brazos y dijo –Bella por favor no llores, no sabes cómo se me parte el alma al verte así.

Yo bufe y dije –Pues no veo por qué a de importarte, ni que yo fuera la gran cosa.

-Bella- dijo con tono fuerte y con algo de enojo- Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso, me escuchaste?- poso su mano en mi mejilla y cuando volvió a hablar su tono de voz era más suave –Tu eres la persona más especial del mundo y la única que ha podido llegarm…- dejo de hablar y sus ojos reflejaban pánico y temor.

-Llegar a donde?- Pregunte con un poquito de esperanza por sus palabras.

-Y…yoooo-o-o – Miro hacia el piso y yo pose mi mano en su mejilla.

-Dime Edward… Puedes decirme lo que sea-

-Bella cuando te vi por primera vez yo…- cerro los ojos y continuo pero si quitar su mano de mi mejilla ni yo la mía de su la suya –Bella te quiero y no precisamente como una hermana, cuando te tengo cerca me cuesta no tocarte y no quiero dejar de verte, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu rostro, todo tu, tu ser, tu tu tu me encantas, te necesito y sé que no es correcto y que me debes de tener asco pero no lo puedo evitar, nunca antes me había sentido así, pero lo último que quiero es hacerte sentir mal así que te juro que no me voy a volver a acercar a ti…- Cuando dijo esto me asuste y un impulso recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo próximo que supe es que nos estábamos besando , con locura, pasión y necesidad pero sobre todo con amor.

Llegamos a su cama y caímos en ella, así seguimos besándonos por un tiempo, hasta que nos falto el aire, yo me acomode en su pecho me quede en silencio, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que esto no estaba bien y aunque el y yo estuviéramos juntos algún día, tendría que ser a escondidas. Ya que si nuestros padres se enteraran seguramente les daríamos asco y hasta nos odiarían.

-Te doy 1 dólar por tus pensamientos, mi princesa.

Yo lo observe y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Solo pensaba en lo que está pasando y en lo que pasara- El suspiro

-Bella que siente?- Pregunto con tristeza en la mirada.

- Ciento que si no te tengo a mi lado no sería capaz de seguir adelante, que si te perdiera me moriría. Te necesito y sé que es muy ponto y que aparte de eso, esto que siento está mal y por eso tengo miedo…- el me interrumpió diciendo

-No Bella, algo tan lindo como esto no puede estar mal, me reusó a creer eso

_***_

_Se que tal vez les parezca muy pronto para que Edward y Bella ya estén medio juntos pero es que no lo pude evitar. No los puedo ver sufrir y ellos se aman tanto que no pueden estar separados aunque eso no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser color de rosa para ellos XD…!_

_Déjenme RR, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y no solo las que me dejan RR si no también las que me ponen de favoritos y en sus alertas_

_Cuídense Mucho_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los Personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer._

_Chicas estoy muy triste porque en el capítulo 5 solo obtuve 2 Review´s y en el 6 igual =(…_

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste =)_

_***_

Después de ese día Edward y yo nos volvimos casi inseparables lo bueno es que teníamos a nuestro favor el hecho de ser hermanos y nunca antes avernos visto, gracias a eso creo que nadie sospechaba nada, no puedo decir que no me sentía mal por el hecho de engañar a nuestros padres y hermanos pero que mas podía hacer decirles lo que sentíamos? Si claro cómo no.

Charlie y Renne venían todos los días y hablaban con Edward tratando de conocerlo más y para que él los conociera a ellos también, unos días después tuvieron que regresar a Estados Unidos por motivo de trabajo y justo al día siguiente me tocaba ir al hospital con Carlisle para que me realizaran los exámenes como él decía eran cosa de rutina porque era obvio que íbamos a ser compatibles, he mencionado mi fobia a las agujas y hospitales? Pues cuando veo una aguja acercarse a mí por lo general me desmallo pero esta vez tenía un incentivo así que no me importaría que me enterraran 100000 agujas con tal de que Edward se salvara.

Ultimadamente el estaba cada día mas débil y pálido ya casi no salía de su habitación y Carlisle había tenido que modificar su dieta.

Eso me ponía mal como no se imaginan pero trataba de no demostrar lo mal que estaba frente a Edward porque no quería que él se preocupara.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward sentada cerca de su cama Renne y Charlie se habían ido para el aeropuerto en la mañana después de eso Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que irse para el hospital y los chicos salieron, yo me quede en casa con la ama de llaves, 2 chachas mas y una enfermera que Carlisle había tenido que contratar.

Le pedí a Tanya "La enfermera" que me dejara a solas con Edward que yo la llamaría si necesitaba su ayuda, pero la verdad no me gustaba ni un poquito que estuviera cerca de Edward lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer y con la cara de zorra que tenia no me extrañaba.

Edward estaba durmiendo así que me quede sentada junto a el observándolo dormir, se veía tan pacifico parecía un ángel, me dolía tanto pensar que sufría gustosa cambiaria con el solo para no verlo sufrir, de repente vi como un poco de sangre empezó a salir de su nariz sentí el terrible olor a sangre pero reaccione de inmediato me pare corrí al baño a buscar algo con que detener el sangrado mientras a la vez gritaba

-Tanyaaaaaaaa…-

-Que sucede?- Estúpida Tanya que no lo vez ashhh

-Es Edward su nariz está sangrando- Rápidamente le entregue el pañuelo húmedo.

-Edward levanta la cabeza un poco y mira hacia el techo- Le dijo Tanya a Edward que ya se había despertado.

Cuando Tanya termino de limpiarlo y me dijo que le tenían que realizar una transfusión de sangre -Carlisle había comprado todos los equipos para que Edward no tuviera que estar yendo tan seguido al hospital- así que tuve que salir de la habitación.

Me dirigí a mi habitación agarre mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar Cinderella de Steven Curtis Chapman no importaba cuantas veces escuchara esta canción siempre me hacia llorar, no se cuantas veces la escuche en la oscuridad de mi habitación hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, la abri y Tanya me dijo con voz desdeñosa

-Edward quiere verte-

-Okay dile que voy en un segundo- Primero tenía que arreglarme un poco no quería que viera que había llorado-

-Y tú qué crees que soy tu mensajera?- Pregunto Tanya con voz altanera

-Pues no pero trabajas para mi papa así que da igual solo ve y dile lo que te mande a decirle-

-Y que si no quiero?-

-Pues le digo a Carlisle que eres una altanera y que se busque a otra persona, que te vas a morir por hacerme ese favor?-

Tanya me miro de tal forma que creí que me mataría, por lo general yo no me comportaba así pero esta mujer sí que sabía como sacar lo peor de mí.

-Está bien "Señorita"- esta última palabra la dijo como un insulto, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Edward.

Yo fui al baño me lave la cara, me retoque el maquillaje y me peine un poco, cuando me veía más presentable salí hacia la habitación de Edward.

Entre y lo vi acostado se veía tan frágil, sentí como otra lagrima rodo por mi rostro pero me la quite de una vez, no quería que él me viera llorar.

-Hola amor- le dije, nadie sabía de lo mío con Edward así que cuando estaba Tanya o alguien mas no lo podía llamar así.

-Hola mi princesa- dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la cama, indicándome que me sentara en ella.

-Como te sientes?-

-Bien no te preocupes amor eso fue solo una tontería, ya vez estoy mejor- trato de levantarse para quedar recostado al respaldo de la cama, pero le costaba demasiado esfuerzo así que lo ayude.

Yo intente sonreírle pero la verdad era obvia Edward no estaba bien.

Mi única tranquilidad era saber que mañana me aria los exámenes y que unos das después podíamos hacer la cirugía.

-Y tu mi niña linda como estas?-

-Bien, Estaba escuchando música mientras te hacían la transfusión, a mama y papa los llevaron al aeropuerto enantes, Carlisle y Esme se fueron al hospital y los chicos pues salieron, adonde? No se- dije soltando una risa, ya me había dado cuenta de que los chicos casi nunca estaban en casa, aunque la verdad Carlisle y Esme tampoco debido a su trabajo.

-Te Amo- Dijo, y yo deje de respirar al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, era la primera vez que alguno de los dos decía esas palabras y aunque yo sabía que lo amaba no se lo había dicho por miedo a que creyera que estaba loca o que era muy pronto.

-Yo también Te Amo Edward y Mucho- Dije Abrazándolo y empezando a sollozar, lo amaba tanto que solo el simple hecho de pensar que algo le hiciera daño hacia que mi corazón se estrujara.

_***_

_Bueno chicas entre mas Review´s dejen más rápido actualizo el próximo capítulo._

_Plissss no manden a los Vultiris a que me maten les juro que no quiero hacer sufrir a Edward es más me duele mucho escribir estas partes pero es necesario =(_

_Cuídense_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	8. Chapter 8

_Los Personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer_

_Bueno Chicas aquí está el capítulo de hoy, Voy a intentar actualizar todos los días pero todo depende de si me dejan o no RR =)._

_No saben lo feliz que me hacen no solo por que se que les gusta mi historia sino también porque si algo amo es escribir._

_***_

Ese día cuando Edward se durmió yo me fui para mi habitación me bañe y me puse una pijama, la verdad no tenía hambre pero debía comer algo ya que Carlisle dijo que tenía que estar en un buen estado de salud.

Baje a la cocina y comí un plato de cereal de chocolate, subí hasta el 3er piso con una botella de agua para mí y otra para Edward, cuando entre a su habitación el estaba dormido así que le deje la botella en la mesita de noche, le di un beso en la frente y le susurre

-Duerme amor mío, ya verás como todo va a mejorar- Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, prendí mi componente y puse claro de luna para que apenas se escuchara como música de fondo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a las 7:24, me bañe y me arregle, lo primero que hice fue pasar por la habitación de Edward para ver como se encontraba, me asuste mucho al entrar a su habitación y ver que no se encontraba, rápidamente baje al primer piso pero no lo vi en la sala ni en la cocina ni en el jardín, de repente me empecé a asustar mas, y si le había pasado algo mientras dormía?

-Tanyaaaa… Alice…. Emmett… Edwarddddddddddddd- Empecé a llamarlos a todos pero nadie me contesto, apurada me dirigí a la habitación de Tanya toque la puerta pero nadie respondió, subí al 2 piso y toque la puerta de Alice con desesperación, trate de abrir la puerta pero nadie me contestaba, así que fui a donde Jasper y paso lo mismo.

Sentí cuando las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rosto, me sentía desesperada, como es que nadie me decía nada?

Sentí cuando mis rodillas se aflojaron y chocaron contra el piso, de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y alce la cabeza y me encontré con Emmett que tenía cara de preocupación.

-Que te pasa Bella? Estas bien?-

-Emmett donde esta Edward? No lo encuentro en su habitación, ni en la casa, y tampoco están Tanya, Alice y Jasper, estuve tocando a sus puertas pero nadie respondía-

-Bell's despertar a esos dos es trabajo para una orquesta entera, y no sé donde esta Edward pero ven párate y vamos a buscarlos, ya verás que de seguro anda por ahí con Tanya, y no sería mala idea ella no está nada mal y Edward definitivamente necesita una novia con urgencia- Yo mire a Emmett con ganas de asesinarlo como se le ocurría decir eso? Edward novia? No eso jamás el era mío… justo en ese momento caí en cuenta que Edward algún día tendría que tener una novia que íbamos a hacer decir que preferíamos ser solterones y después cuando estábamos solos actuar como novios? Que harían los demás al ver que nunca nos llamaría la atención otra persona o que no tendríamos novios? Claro siempre podíamos decir que preferíamos las relaciones de una noche pero los que me conocían sabían que yo no era así, de repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella… Bell's? Belly Bell's?

-Si dime Emmett?-

-Dónde estabas por un momento creí que te había perdido- Dijo Emmett riendo –Ven vamos a buscar a mi hermano el picaflor, estoy tan orgulloso de él, nunca antes lo vi con una novia o dándole un beso a alguien, será que los encontramos coqueteando?

-Emmett- dije con voz de reprimenda- Edward no está coqueteando con nadie me escuchas? Y menos con la Zorra de Tanya-

-Relájate Hermanita porque te pones así?- Bella cálmate si no quieres que Emmett se dé cuenta

-Por nada es solo que no vez que el está enfermo? No es tiempo para pensar en el teniendo una relación con alguien, no coqueteando- Y nunca lo será, dije en mi interior.

-Vamos, Edward se va a recuperar, ya lo veras. Ahora vamos a ver donde se metió-

Los buscamos x toda la segunda planta y después volvimos a bajar por la segunda cuando de repente Emmett Grito –Ya Se-

Yo lo mire algo asustada y con cara de interrogación.

-En su estudio de música, por eso es que no nos oyen, el estudio es aprueba de sonido, no entra ni sale ruido.-

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hay y cuando entramos la imagen que vi hay me llego al alma, Edward estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano, con los ojos cerrados, tocando la más maravillosa música que mis oídos habían escuchado nunca.

Me quede embobada viéndolo y escuchándolo hasta que la melodía seso y el abrió los ojos, los cuales tenía algo agudos.

Camine hacia el olvidándome que habían otras personas en la habitación y me disponía a abrazarlo y besarlo cuando una voz nasal me detuvo.

-Bella no sabía que te habías despertado- me voltee y vi a Tanya sentada en uno de los sillones del estudio con un pequeño botiquín alado.

-Pues que no me vez aquí, obviamente estoy despierta- Edward me miro extrañado, yo solo agache la cabeza avergonzada, hasta que la risa de Emmett me hizo levantarla.

-Edward tienes una hermana celosa. Bell's veo que te tomaste muy enserio lo que dije-

Edward lo miro confundido y Emmett dijo

-Es que bella estaba preocupada por qué no los encontraba por ningún lado así que yo la empecé a molestar con que tal ves tú y Tanya habían encontrado su nidito de amor, y ella se puso furiosa, si no supiera que son hermanos diría que se puso celosa- dijo Emmett rompiendo a reír de nuevo.

Yo me puse nerviosa al escuchar eso, y peor aún me puse de 10 tonalidades de rojo diferentes.

Edward se hecho a reír y yo lo mire confundida, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Tanya abrió su bocota

-Pues a mí no me molestaría- después de esto Emmett se tiro al piso a reír y mis ganas de matarlos a él y a la oxigenada de Tanya aumentaron.

Después de eso lleve a Edward a su habitación y le dije a Tanya que le trajera el desayuno, Carlisle me había dicho que a las 10:00 el Chofer me llevaría al hospital donde él trabajaba y tenia los expedientes de Edward.

Después de que Edward comiera me despedí de él y me dirigí a la planta baja, Salí de la casa y camine hasta donde estaba la camioneta que me llevaría al hospital, Félix el chofer de los Cullen's me abrió la puerta y entre, a los 20 minutos llegamos al hospital.

-Por favor con el Dr. Cullen-

-Tiene cita?- me pregunto la enfermera

-Uhmmm supongo que si…-

Ella me miro de manera extraña y me pregunto mi nombre

-Isabella Swan- La enfermera abrió sus ojos tanto que pensé que se le iban a salir

-Ohhh la hija del Dr. Culle, lo hubiera dicho antes y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto-

Yo solo me quede hay parada y sin decir nada

-Ella levanto el teléfono y le anuncio a Carlisle que yo había llegado.

Después de varias horas donde me realizaron exámenes generales, físicos y de sangre, Carlisle me dijo que habíamos terminado y que en 2 días nos entregarían los resultados, yo estaba que no cabía de la felicidad por que faltaba menos para que Edward se curara…

-Cariño quieres ir a almorzar conmigo, sé que es un poco tarde pero como tú no al almorzado y yo tampoco, además acabo de terminar mi turno- dijo Carlisle sonriendo, y aunque yo quería llegar rápido a casa le dije que sí. El se quito la bata y la dejo en un perchero.

-Que te gustaría comer?-

-Por mi está bien cualquier cosa-

-Bien vamos a comer comida Italiana-

Yo solo asentí y me monte en el auto de Carlisle un lindo mercedes negro, al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a u restaurante bien lindo, nos guiaron a nuestra mesa y ordenamos, yo pedí raviolis con setas y Carlisle pidió Lasagna de carne.

-Como te sientes cariño?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Bien solo un poco cansada-

-Carlisle cuando pueden operar a Edward?-

- Pues si todo sale bien, la otra semana lo operamos-

- Y que sucederá después de que lo operen?-

-bueno será un procedimiento algo molesto ya q el organismo tiene q acostumbrase a la medula nueva y la formación de las células nuevas y todos los demás procesos q en esta se dan tales como la formación de eritrocitos leucocitos entre otros productos del plasma sanguíneo-

Yo solo asentí, no quería que Edward sufriera pero, tenía que ser fuerte por él.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a casa, cuando llegue después de hablar con Esme y los chicos que me preguntaron cómo había estado todo y que como me sentía, me dirigí a la habitación de Edward.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward dormido y Tanya leyendo una revista.

-Tanya puedes retirarte yo me voy a quedar con Edward, ya te llamare si te necesitamos-

Ella salió de la habitación y yo me senté en la cama junto con Edward, el cual abrió los ojos.

-Perdón amor no te quería despertar-

-Si cada vez que me despertara tuviera tu rostro al frente seria la persona más feliz del mundo- dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje.

El se sentó con la espalda recostada al respaldar de la cama yo lo abrace.

-Te amo- le dije y él me beso

-Yo también Te amo- dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos, el beso fue cambiando de intensidad, hasta que se volvió uno lleno de pasión y necesidad, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando un grito se escucho en todo el cuarto…

_***_

_Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy._

_Ufff quien creen que entro al cuarto? Y Que hará esa personita?_

_Díganme sus teorías =)_

_Cuídense_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	9. Chapter 9

_Los Personajes no me perteneces a mí, sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer._

_Bueno chicas lo Prometido es deuda, Aquí está el capitulo que les prometí._

_Espero que les Guste =)_

_***_

Voltee mi rostro con miedo y Mas miedo me dio cuando vi la persona parada frente a nosotros, quise llorar y gritar. Pero lo único que hice fue rogarle al cielo por que ella no le dijera nada a nadie, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de que ella no dijera nada.

-Ohhh Ahora entiendo todo- Dijo la muy estúpida

-Tanya, no le puedes decir nada a nadie por favor- Dijo Mi Edward

-Ohhh No te preocupes Eddy, yo no le diré nada a nadie, pueden confiar en mí- Mientras hablaba no quitaba la vista de mi y por alguna razón esto no me gusto para nada.

-Bueno Eddy yo solo les venía a decir que si querías cenar, porque ya tengo tu comida lista-

-Si- Dijo Edward sin mucho entusiasmo yo solo estaba tratando de ignorar que la muy perra le había dicho Eddy a mi Eddy.

Tanya le trajo la comida a Edward, tuve que discutir con el ya que no quería comer pero después de hacer un puchero estilo Alice no me refuto mas.

Hablamos por un par de horas pero cuando vi que eran las 11 Sali de la habitación para que el se pudiera ir a dormir.

Iba entrando en mi habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido hoy, cuando una voz totalmente nasal y estúpida me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella Cariño tenemos que hablar- dijo de tal forma que me entraron unas ganas de ahorcarla horribles, pero trate de tranquilizarme sabiendo que ella nos tenía en sus manos.

-Sip claro Tanya, pasa- dije abriendo mi puerta

-Pues como veras me das asco, es que andarte besuqueando y dios sabrá qué otras cosas más con tu hermano- La muy perra puso cara de asco- y yo como buena cristiana que soy debo evitar que eso siga pasando- dijo con tono inocente

-A que te refieres- dije y ya no sé si estaba enojada o a punto de llorar, Tanya se acerco a mí y puso esa cara de Perra hipócrita y desquiciada.

-Mira Isabella escúchame muy bien porque no lo pienso repetir, mañana muy tempranito te vas para la habitación de Edward y le vas a decir que esto que paso te hiso dar cuenta de que no lo quieres y que te sientes asqueada por todo lo que han estado haciendo, que lo único que quieres es terminar con su trasplante para poder largarte y no tener que verlo más nunca-

-Y que te hace creer que voy a hacer eso?- Dije ahora si enojada, la muy estúpida se puso a reír sin parar, yo la vi de tal forma que casi la mataba.

- Pues simple muy simple querida, o te alejas de Eddy o yo corro a donde tus papitos y les digo y no creas que voy a decir que los encontré besándose, nooo eso no será nada comparado on todo lo que les voy a decir, así que tu veras, pero tienes hasta mañana a las 11 para hablar con mi futuro Eddy-

PERRAAAAAAAAAAA eso era todo lo que podía gritar en mi interior, cuando ella salió de mi habitación yo me deje caer al piso y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, sentía que estaba muriendo.

Llore y llore hasta que no pude mas, sin ganas me levante del piso le puse seguro a mi puerta y me fije en la ora, eran las 5 A.M.

No quise entrar al baño para no verme tentada a ir a la habitación de Edward, tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, pero una cosa si tenía clara, no podía alejarme de él, si hacia eso me moriría.

Tan solo de pensar en tenerlo lejos hacia que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar de nuevo, no lo podía evita tan solo imaginarme sin el sin sus besos, sin sus abrazos, sin su risa…

-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo… Incluso más que a mi propia vida…- dije en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Esa noche no pude dormir, solo llore y llore, cuando vi que el sol empezaba a salir me levante del suelo donde había vuelto a caer, me bañe y me vestí sin muchas ganas.

Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, después de estar un buen rato una idea pasó por mi cabeza y ya estaba todo decidido…

Edward POV

Me desperté a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana, hice un esfuerzo para levantarme, bañarme y vestirme, la verdad Tanya no me caía mal peo no estaba tan loco como para dejar que ella hiciera esas cosas por mí, aunque si fuera mi Bella gustoso dejaría que ella me ayudara, ella es como un ángel que el cielo mando para darme fuerzas, la amo tanto, ayer cuando Tanya entro me asuste no tanto porque se enteraran de lo nuestro sino porque no quería que nos separaran, preferiría morir en este mismo instante antes que vivir un segundo sin mi sol.

Abrí una de las ventanas y me senté en el sillón que estaba cerca de esta, disfrutando de la vista y de la brisa que corría en ese momento.

Desde el instante que vi a bella supe que era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida y puede que crean que esto no está bien, pero yo se que nuestro amor es lindo y puro a pesar de lo que puedan pensar los demás; qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre?

Justo en ese momento mi princesa entro a la habitación pero algo en su rostro me alerto que algo malo estaba sucediendo, me intente parar pero ella me hizo señas para que no lo hiciera.

-Edward tengo que hablar con…Tigo- Dijo con voz llorosa y triste

-Amor que sucede?-

-Déjame hablar y no me interrumpas por favor, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante- dijo con frialdad y eso me asusto, solo asentí y espere a que continuara

-Edward creí que sentía algo por ti pero la verdad ayer cuando Tanya nos… descubrió me di cuenta de que no te amo, confundí este sentimiento con cariño y cause que ese cariño se convirtiera en A..As..Asco, asco de ti de mi de e…sta.. as..querosidad… que confundimos con amor…- Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esto no podía ser cierto ella me estaba mintiendo, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, sentía como el alma se me salía del cuerpo y quise morir es ese instante desee con todas mis ganas que esta enfermedad viniera y acabara conmigo, no quería, no podía vivir sin ella-

-So..lo quiero que esto acabe para poder regresar a m..i c..asa y no… vol..ver..te a ver , no pue..do verte mas entiend..es? est..o q..ue. hisimos es…tubo mal… así que lo mejor se..ra q..ue los días que me quedan aquí es…temos al…ejados, A..dios Edw…ard…- se levanto del piso donde estaba arrodillada y me beso la frente, dejando en mis manos un papel, pero yo no me pude mover, vi como salía la mujer de mi vida x la puerta y sentí como se llevaba con ella todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones, ya no quería vivir, ya no quería ningún trasplante, ahora solo quería que la muerte viniera por mí, para que el dolor se fuera.

Mi ángel, mi ángel guardián se había encargado de matarme… y aun así no la dejaría de amar, no podía ella era mi todo, mi niña, la única mujer que me había hecho verdaderamente feliz aun sabiendo que solo había estado a mi lado por unos días, ella se había convertido en mi vida y ya no estaba.

Ya no podía mas con esto, quería morirme de una vez por todas, dormirme y no despertar jamás tal vez así este dolor desapareciera…

_***_

_Chicas Plisssssss no manden a los Vulturis a Matarme, Créanme que yo también sufrí escribiendo este capítulo, pero es necesario que esto suceda =)_

_Prometo que si me dejan Lindos RR Actualizo mañana apenas llegue del cole =)_

_Las Quierooooo…!_

_Cuídense_

_Atte._

_Su Twi Sister_

_Mandy_


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer._

_Chicas se me había olvidado decirles que en mi perfil esta la imagen de la casa y la cocina de los Cullen y También puse en mi imagen de perfil la portada de esta historia espero que les guste =)_

_Bueno chicas aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste =)_

_***_

Edward POV

Después de llorar tanto, recordé el papel que mi niña me había dejado, estaba arrugado debido a la presión de mi puño.

Trate de calmarme un poco para poder leerla, pero no podía conseguirlo sentía como las lagrimas seguían recorriendo mi rostro y como los sollozos salían de forma involuntaria de mi garganta, tenía la vista empañada debido a las lagrimas y no pude, trate pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado.

Al rato cuando pude dejar de llorar – y si puede que suene muy marica pero no me importa, lo más importante en mi vida me había dejado, así que ya nada me importaba- Abrí el papel y ahí estaba la letra de mi princesita.

"_Amor no creas ni una sola palabra de lo que dije, TE AMO con todo mi ser, pero no me busque ni me hables, yo te buscare a ti. Solo te digo que nos vigilan. TE AMO tuya por siempre Bella"_

Como se supone que tenía que reaccionar? Porque mi princesa hiso todo esto? Que sucedía? Pero quién demonios nos estaba espiando? No entendía nada, pero no me atrevía a buscarla y decirle que me explicara, por miedo tal vez, miedo a que se apagara la pequeña llama de esperanza que me había dado esta nota.

Empecé a caminar por toda la habitación, de un lado a otro deseando que mi niña viniera y me dijera que sucedía, pero cuanto tardaría en poder hablar con ella? No sabía qué hacer pero no podía quedarme en mi habitación sin hacer nada así que decidí bajar y ver que estaba sucediendo en el resto de la casa.

En el segundo piso no había nadie pero no me sorprendió, ya que mis hermanos seguramente todavía estaban en el colegio.

Cuando llegue a la planta baja y entre a la cocina me encontré con Tanya, la cual me miro de una forma bastante extraña y en ese momento empecé a atar cabos, ¿Y si era Tanya la que nos vigilaba? Pero porque? No tenía sentido, que ganaría ella con esto?

-Estas bien Edward?- Por alguna razón no quise decirle toda la verdad, así que simplemente le dije lo que me pareció conveniente, no diría más nada hasta no saber si ella era o no de confianza.

-No, no lo estoy- Voltee a ver que nadie viniera a entrar a la cocina y dije – Bella me ha dejado- No tuve que actuar cuando dije esto porque solo el hecho de recordarlo hiso que en mi rostro se dibujara el dolor, que sentí y el que todavía siento al no estar seguro de lo que está sucediendo, aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco más tranquilo al saber que lo que mi Bella me dijo no era cierto, en eso Tanya empezó a hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ohhh Eddy lo siento tanto- Como odiaba que me llamaran así, de la única que pasaba que me llamara así era Bella, pero de los demás NOO – Ella no te merece, hay que ver que dejar a alguien como tu es algo estúpido, ya verás que pronto llegara la mujer para ti, y quien quita y a estado frente a ti, y simplemente no la has visto-

Esto por alguna razón me molesto, yo no quería a nadie más yo quería a mi Bella, solo a ella.

Bella POV

Me costó tanto decirle eso a Edward, ver su cara cargada de dolor y sufrimiento, me dolio mas incluso que mi propio sufrimiento.

No podía creer que le estaba causando tanto dolor a la persona que mas amaba en esta tierra, yo me había jurado a mi misma nunca jamás hacerle daño, y aquí estaba partiéndole el alma como nunca nadie más lo había hecho, pero tenía que ser fuerte, yo sabía que Tanya estaría escuchando desde algún lugar y no me podía arriesgar a que le diera por contarle a todo el mundo lo mío con Edward, eso sería lo peor que podría pasar, yo moriría si nuestros padres se enteraran y no por que se fueran a defraudar de nosotros o porque les causáramos asco o lo que fuera, no nada de eso se comparaba con el hecho de que nos separaran.

Decidí que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Tanya pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo le había dejado una nota a Edward, esperaba que no le diera por buscarme porque si lo hacia Tanya se daría cuenta.

Pero como fuera necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle lo que estaba pasando, así que decidí que le daría unas "muy merecidas vacaciones" a Tanya- Nótese el sarcasmo.

Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle y hay lo encontré revisando unos papeles, El siempre trabajando, Me daba tanta ternura y a la vez me gustaría poder hacer que trabajara menos, en estos días que llevaba con ellos les había agarrado tanto cariño, ellos eran parte de mi familia y parte de mi corazón, ya no imaginaba mi vida sin ellos.

-Hola Papa-

-Ohhh cariño, no me di cuenta cuando entrantes- dijo sonriendo

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, de algo importante-

-Tú me dirás, Bell's-

-Papa creo que Tanya está trabajando mucho, últimamente la noto muy cansada y con sueño; es más me comento que no a podido dormir casi nada en los últimos días y a mí me preocupa mucho que no descanse lo suficiente- Jajaja que mas? – Yo se que ella jamás te lo pediría, pero yo creo que deberías darle uno o dos días libres, tu sabes para que recupere energías- Dije en un tono tan inocente que hasta yo me lo creí-

-Bueno, yo debo ir al hospital dentro de una hora por que comienza mi turno, pero mañana tengo el día libre, mejor esperamos hasta mañana para que no te quedes sola en casa con tu hermano, no quiero arriesgarnos a que suceda algo y no allá nadie- No No No yo no podía esperar hasta mañana, yo quería hablar con el hoy, quería volver a sentir sus labios, sus abrazos, Todo, lo quería todo con él y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de verdad lo que esto significaba, yo quería estar con el cómo no había estado con ninguna otra persona, quería que él fuera el primero y el ultimo que me tuviera.

-Pero papa, Edward a estado bastante bien en los últimos días, no se a desmallado, ni sentido débil, no sangrado…-

-Pero Bell's y si algo le sucede? No quiero dejarlos solos, me da miedo que no allá nadie calificado en casa para atenderlo si sucede algo-

-Papa si algo sucede te prometo que te llamare de inmediato, pero ya verás que no pasara nada- Carlisle se quedo pensando pero al final dijo.

-Está bien Bella, Hija mía a veces creo que te aprovechas del hecho de que no te puedo negar nada- dijo sonriendo se paro del pupitre y me beso en la cabeza.

-Papi te puedo pedir otra cosa- Carlisle asintió así que continúe –No le digas a Tanya que yo te dije, es que le daría mucha pena y no querría aceptar, Mejor dile que decidieron darles unos días libres ya que no la iban a necesitar-

-Está bien cariño- JAJA Toma eso Oxigenada sin cerebro, Bella 1 Tanya 0.

Cuarenta minutos después papa subió a mi habitación y me dijo que ya se iba y que después de haber discutido unos minutos con Tanya la convenció que se fuera a descansar, así que la Idiota estaba fuera de casa, papa ya se iba, Esme tenía turno doble por lo que no vendría hasta mañana junto con papa y los chicos no vendrías hasta dentro de unas horas más y apostaba a que solo vendrían a cambiarse de ropa.

Me cambie de ropa, me peine y me maquille un poco, quería que Edward me viera bien, Ufff no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba.

Salí de me habitación y me dirigí a la suya, muy pocas veces utilizábamos las puertas de los baños.

Toque la puerta 3 veces y nadie contesto así que decidí entrar, Edward estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo y sin camisa, eso solo me hacía ver más lo perfecto que era, sonreí y dije

-Edward- el levanto rápidamente su rostro el cual tenía enterrado en la almohada, me observo por unos segundos más, se paro, camino hasta mi, y cando iba a decir algo él me beso, era un beso apasionado, pero más que todo necesitado, nos besamos con desespero hasta que nos falto el aire, separamos nuestros labios pero seguíamos unidos por un fuerte abrazo y nunca despegamos nuestras miradas.

Sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas –Edward Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, perdóname pero tuve que hacerlos-

-Shhhh Calma mi amor, ya nada importa, lo único importante es que estamos juntos y que eso no cambiara- lo volví a besar y en ese momento supe lo que quería

-Edward, Te necesito-

-Yo también mi vida- volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, el me recostó en la cava y se coloco sobre mí, seguimos besándonos sin importar nada, nos olvidamos de nuestros padres, de su enfermedad y hasta del mundo.

Cuando nos falto el aire el empezó a dejar besos húmedos por mi rostro, mi oreja y llego a mi cuello

-Te Amo Bella-

-Yo También te amo, eres mi aire Edward-

Sus manos llegaron al borde de muy suéter y lo alzo, empezó a besar mi vientre y a subir poco a poco mi suéter hasta que llego a la altura de mis pechos, coloco un beso por encima de mi brazier donde se juntaban mis pechos y termino de quitar mi suéter.

Poso sus manso en mis caderas y me volvió a besar, subió sus manos por mi espalda y me desabrocho el brazier, cuando me lo quito por completo lo tiro en alguna parte de la habitación, pero yo estaba muy ocupada como para fijarme en donde.

Me observo unos segundos y dijo

-Eres perfecta amor, cada parte de tu cuerpo y de tu ser es perfecta-

Yo sentía como me iba poniendo de 10 tonalidades de rojo diferentes, el empezó a besar mi rostro, con cariño, hasta que llego nuevamente a mis labios y los besos se trasformaron en unos más apasionados y necesitados, Edward llevo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y fue bajándolo lentamente.

De repente me sentí cohibida y me di cuenta de que la única prenda que tenía puesta eran unas diminutas bragas de color negro a juego con mi brazier, el cual se encontraba tirado en algún lugar de esta habitación.

Cuando Edward quito por completo mis pantalones, empezó a besar uno de mis tobillos, fue subiendo por mis piernas, dejando un rastro de dulces besos hasta que llego a donde se encontraba el elástico de mis braguitas y las fue bajando con los dientes, si antes me sentía nerviosa ahora estaba que no sabía dónde poner mi rostro.

Cuando estuve completamente desnuda, el se separo de mi y quedo arrodillado en la cama, observándome, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dijo

-Eres más hermosa que en mis sueños, nunca me imagine ver algo tan perfecto como tu mi princesa- yo trate de sonreír pero sentía como me empezaban a arder los ojos, en ese momento agradecí mas que nunca al cielo por haberme enviado a este hombre tan lindo y bueno a mi vida.

-Te Amo- El se volvió a recostar sobre mí, y juntamos nuestros labios nuevamente, lo próximo que supe era que me encontraba encima de el.

-Creo que tienes mucha ventaja, tienes demasiada ropa puesta amor-Dije y la verdad no me reconocía yo jamás hubiera dicho algo así, pero para decir la verdad no me importo, era feliz por estas así y aquí con mi amor prohibido.

Me arrodille y mis rodillas quedaron junto las del él, desabotone su pantalón y lo baje junto con sus bóxers, lo único que pude pensar al ver su muy proporcionada erección fue –Eso va a caber dentro de mí?- de repente el soltó una ligera carcajada y dijo

-No te preocupes por eso amor- y hay si fue verdad que creí que moriría de la vergüenza, no puedo creer que hubiera dicho eso en voz alta, estaba tan roja que un tomate se vería pálido comparado conmigo.

De repente el quedo sobre mi nuevamente y pude sentir como su miembro presionaba mi vientre bajo.

Nos besábamos de tal forma que sentía todo el amor cariño y a la vez pasión que nos sentíamos el uno por el otro. Edward fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis senos lo beso chupo lamio y mordisqueo a su gusto y solo pude gemir y desear que no parra, cuando sentí que piñizco mi otro pezón no pude mas.

-Ed…war…d, te nec…esi…- no pude terminar la frase por que sentí como metía un dedo dentro de mí y juro que no pude mas.

El llevo su rostro y lo coloco a la altura de mi centro, cuando sentí como su respiración choco contra intimidad, gemí de tal forma que di gracias por el hecho de que la mansión estaba totalmente vacía.

Edward coloco otro dedo dentro de mí y lo siguió moviendo más rápido aun.

-Te Amo Bella, Te Amo- yo sentí como mis paredes se presionaban contra su dedo y justo cuando creí que me iba a liberar el saco sus dedos de mi centro, yo quería llorar, como me hacia esto?

-Amor no quiero que tu primer orgasmo sea así, ten paciencia, hoy se trata de ti solo de ti-

Edward siguió besando con devoción cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mis pies hasta mi rostro, sus caricias, sus besos, el simple hecho de su cuerpo rosando con el mío me hacia necesitarlo más, y cuando sentí que no podía más se lo dije.

-Edward por favor, te necesito- Dije casi en un sollozo, el pasó uno de sus dedos por los pliegues de mis labios y sentí como me humedecí más.

-Estas tan lista, y solo para mi amor-

-Solo para ti, siempre será solo para ti-

Edward se volvió a colocar sobre mí y me susurro al oído

-Perdóname amor, esto te dolerá pero solo será un poco al principio-

Sentí como se empezaba a introducir dentro de mí, sentí una ligera molestia al principio pero cuando avanzo mas sentí de golpe el dolor, enterré mis uñas en su espalda por un segundo pero después en medio del dolor recordé que podía ocasionar que Edward sangrara con eso, y afloje mi agarre de una vez, debido a la leucemia los vasos sanguíneos están frágiles y eso causaba que el sangrara con más facilidad.

El dolor fue disminuyendo y se convirtió en placer, empecé a mover mis caderas para tener mas fricción y el entendió el mensaje por que se empezó a mover conmigo primero de una forma suave y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, empecé a sentir como mis paredes se comprimían mas y mas contra su miembro cuando llegue al orgasmo grite su nombre tan alto como pude, después de un par de embestidas mas sentí como Edward se vino dentro de mí.

Edward se recostó en la cama y me atrajo con él, colocándome sobre él, recosté mi rostro en su pecho y sentí como el beso mi cabeza

-Te Amo mi princesa y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, no me importa más nada que no seas tú, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres mi aire.

-Yo también Te Amo Edward, no imagino mi vida sin ti-

Cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_***_

_Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, este es el primer lemmon que escribo así que plis háganme saber que les pareció._

_Yo soy de las que no puede ver a Edward y Bella, así que aquí están de nuevo JUNTOY Y FELICES =)_

_Chicas entre mas RR me dejen más rápido actualizo, y ya pueden ver que no es broma les e actualizado seguidos los últimos 4 días y espero sigua así._

_Las quiero mucho ustedes son mi más grande inspiración._

_Cuídense_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer._

_Chicas se que el capitulo no es muy largo y les pido disculpas es que hoy no fue un buen día y aparte estoy un poco falta de inspiración =(_

_Pero hare un esfuerzo por que el próximo sea más largo._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer…!_

_***_

Empecé a sentir besos por todo mi rostro, lentamente abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el hombre que más feliz me a hecho en esta vida.

-Hola amado mío- dije con voz patosa debido al sueño

-Hola princesa, como te sientes?- la verdad me dolía un poco pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

-Mejor que nunca, Te Amo-

De repente alguien empezó a tocar la puerta yo me aterre, pero como no si estaba desnuda en la cama de mi hermano y dicho sea de paso el también estaba desnudo.

Edward me miro, y dijo

-Qui..en es?-

-Soy Yo, Eddy- Oh Oh Era el Oso Panda que Tengo por Hermano.

-Emmett, Uno NO ME DIGAS EDDY y dos ven después, estoy muy cansado-

-Edward- dijo Emmett en tono serio y eso era muy muy muy raro en el- Ábreme la puerta o te juro que la tiro abajo-

-Bien, bien dame solo un minuto-

-Bella amor sal por la puerta del baño, Te Amo, apenas me deshago de Emmett me paso para tu habitación-susurro y me dio un casto beso en los labios, me pare de la cama y me envolví en sus sabanas, tome mi ropa y entre en el baño, una vez dentro del baño puse mi ropa y las sabanas en el cesto de ropa sucia y me metí a la ducha y sentí como el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, cuando estuve más relajada Salí de la ducha y me vestí, me puse un vestido corto de color blanco con flores celestes y unas sandalias plateadas sin tacón. Me siente frente a la laptop y me puse a matar el tiempo me puse a escuchar música y a escribirle a mis amigos, la verdad desde que llegue no había tenido tiempo de escribirles es mas no es que sea mal amiga pero ni me acordaba que tenía una vida antes de que todo esto pasara.

Después de estar esperando por casi 2 horas me pregunte que estaría pasando en la habitación de Edward, que tanto hablarían?

La curiosidad pudo conmigo así que entre al baño y cuando me iba a acercar la puerta para escuchar mejor esta se abrió dejando ver a un Edward bastante nervioso y a Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh Edward me dirigía a tu habitación quería ver como estabas es que como no te e podido ver en todo el día me pareció muy extraño- Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada, yo lo mire extrañada y después mire a Edward que se veía bastante mal, nervioso y diría que hasta ansioso. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sería que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? De inmediato desterré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, yo confiaba en Edward y sabía que él me amaba como yo a él.

-Bella, mi muy muy muy crecidita hermana, ceo que es hora de que nos conozcamos mas por qué no vamos a tu habitación para hablar sobre nuestras vidas antes de conocernos, vamos Eddy tu también- Dijo Emmett con burla en la voz y hay supe que algo tramaba este oso-

Nos Sentamos en la alfombra de mi cuarto Edward recostó la espalda en mi cama, y Emmett pregunto

-Y Dime Bella tienes algún Novio?- Oh Oh esto no me lo esperaba, sentí como empecé a sudar frio y me puse nerviosa, trate de mentir lo mas convincentemente posible

-No, la verdad no tenía mucho tiempo libre que digamos, cuando estaba en casa, acababa de terminar el colegio cuando mis padres me dijeron la verdad y nos vinimos para acá-

-Uhmmm yap, entiendo y no te gusta nadie?- Oh Mi Dios es esto un castigo o algo así?

-No Claro que no Emmett, este no es el momento para pensar en eso, acabo de conocer a mi padre y mis 3 hermanos, como se te ocurre que voy a estar pensando en esas cosas- Dije visiblemente nerviosa, Emmett alzo una ceja y dijo

-Ajahhh- dijo como dando a entender que ese cuento no se lo comía- Y tu Eddy, tenemos tiempo de no hablar de estas cosas, no hay alguna belleza que te llame la atención?- Edward solo fulmino a Emmett con la mirada y se quedo callado.

-Okay eso es un no, pero me pregunto entonces, de quien serán las braguitas que encontré en la habitación de Edward, Bella tienes alguna idea de quien pueden ser?- Dijo Emmett en un tono bastante irónico, yo quede en shock, me patee mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y no haber chequeado si traía todo mi ropa.

-Bella Belly Bell's, Tierra llamando a Bella-

-A..hh…hhh que suc…ede Emm-

-Te quedaste como pensando, te juro que pensé que te habías trasladado a la luna-

-No no es eso es solo que, bueno… yo…- MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA y ahora que digo? – Bueno es que yo pensaba que Ed..ward no podía… tu sabes…- Edward me miro con cara de asesino, pero cuando vio mi cara de desesperación endulzo un poco su expresión, Emmett soltó una carcajada y yo empecé a impacientarme

-Se Puede saber que es tan gracioso Emmett?-

-Jajajajajajajaja, Belly Bell's te has dado cuenta de que estas mintiendo tan mal, que hasta un mono se hubiera dado cuenta?- Ah?? Qué demonios estaba sucediendo, Edward agacho el rostro y sentí como me iba poniendo más y más pálida, no entendía lo que sucedía pero si algo sabía era que no podía ser nada bueno. –Bell's como prefieres que te llama hermana o… cuñada?- y juro que cuando pronuncio esa última palabras, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo bajo a mis pies, no pude articular una sola palabra, y estaba segura de que mi rostro debía de reflejar el pánico que sentía por qué Edward vino a mi lado y me abrazo –Bella Cálmate, enserio sé que es difícil de creer pero no me importa que ustedes dos sean novios o lo que sea después que sean felices por mi está bien, aunque la verdad no me agrada la idea de que mi hermanita tenga sexo ni contigo ni con nadie- dijo señalando a Edward- Así que háganme el favor y recuerden que en el piso de abajo hay gente y si algún día les da por practicar eso cuando estemos en casa traten de hacer silencio no quiero terminar traumado además dudo que quieran que los demás se enteren ahhh y esto va contigo Edward hazle algo malo y Belly y te va mal, entendido?-

-Si Emm, no te preocupes yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo a mi princesa-

-Hay que lindos, mis hermanitos están creciendo y están enamorados, JAJA cuantas personas son capases de decir eso? Creo que muy muy muy pocas- Emmett se paro riendo y dijo –Bueno los dejo estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de qué hablar- diciendo estoy salió por la puerta de nuestra habitación dejándonos totalmente solos.

-Bella perdón, fue mi culpa no vi que eso estaba encima de una de las lámparas y cuando Emm las vio dio y dio hasta que me saco la información y me amenazo que si no lo dejaba bromear un poco no dejaría que me acercara a ti por que según el tu eres su niña y yo deje de ser su hermano para ser su cuñado y que te iba a defender y… y… tu sabes cómo es Emmett, perdóname yo no quería que nadie se enterara, yo se que tú no te sientes cómoda con eso, perdo…- No lo deje terminar por que puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios, no sé cómo le entendí todo lo que dijo porque lo dijo igual de rápido o más que Alice cuando le daban los ataques de hiperactividad.

-Edward Te Amo y lo único que me importa es que no me separen de ti, si no me siento cómoda con el hecho de que los demás sepan es porque no quiero que nos separen, pero ya ves como se lo tomo Emmett no creo que allá que preocuparnos por eso, ahora lo único que me preocupa es Tanya- Le conté a Edward lo sucedido, y él se enojo tanto que me preocupe eso le podía hacer daño así que intente calmarlo.

Lo bese con ternura y amor, cuando despegamos nuestros labios le dije

-Edward cálmate amor, ya verás como todo se arregla pronto, además lo más probable es que te hagan el trasplante pronto y todo estará bien, ya verás amor, Tanya se tendrá que ir tarde o temprano.

Después de pasar un rato mas hablando con Edward, bajea la cocina para prepararle la comida ya que no había almorzado, cuando la comida estuvo lista subí a su habitación y se la coloque en la mesita de noche.

-Ya se fueron de nuevo los chicos, ellos viven más afuera de casa que dentro- Dije riendo.

-Pues yo creo que eso nos conviene amor, no crees que deberíamos aprovechar esa ausencia?-

_***_

_Bueno chicas espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, quiero agradecerle a todas esas lectoras lindas que me dejan RR y a las que no también porque no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_Bueno que tal se lo tomo Emmett? Jajajaja Quien diría que nuestros niños serian tan despistados y que por eso mismo se enteraría alguien más, y chicas en lo que respecta a Tanya no se preocupen apenas la pueda sacar del camino la saco porque la verdad ni yo la soporto pero por ahora no puedo = (…_

_Acuérdense de dejarme un lindo RR, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_Las quiero mucho_

_Se Me cuidan_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola__Chicas__…! Como __están__???_

_Espero que bien, quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en subir el capitulo_

_Pero es que tuve unos inconvenientes y no lo pude subir antes, como estoy enferma y no pude ir al cole hoy aproveche para terminarlo y subirlo, se que está muy corto pero espero que les guste…_

_Saben estoy muy triste, porque en el capitulo pasado solo tuve 3 RR pero aun así quiero darles las gracias a esas 3 personas: Thays, AliceBrandoCullen __y __Anto-ShadowKiss__ Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejar RR. También quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por leer mi historia y por sus favoritos y alertas =) GRACIASSSS, Las Quiero Mucho._

_***_

A regañadientes tuve que separarme de Edward, tenía que asegurarme que comiera y si seguíamos así el no comería hasta quien sabe cuándo.

-Ed…Ward, amo…r ya- Edward no dejaba de besarme, cuando dije esto bajo a mi cuello y empezó a hacer cosquillas en mi estomago- Ed Porfiss nooooo a…y Ed..wa..rd ya pa..raaaaaa, Porfa…vor, Te lo rue…go am…orrrr-

-Dime que me amas y te dejo de hacer cosquillas- Dijo Edward con esa sonrisa de Follo como un dios.

-Te Am….ooooo, T..e Am..o, Ya Pa…ra- Edward dejo de hacerme coquillas y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, el hiso un puchero estilo Alice, Ohhh grandísimo tramposo él sabía que yo no me podía resistir a eso.

-Come- le dije señalando al plato de comida

-Si señora- dijo Edward en todo divertido, ashhh como amaba a este hombre.

Después que Edward termino de comer, nos acostamos en su cama y yo recosté mi rostro sobre su pecho y nos quedamos en silencio

-Bella- Dijo Edward en un susurro

-Dime Edward-

-Te Amo, no me imagino la vida sin ti, no me quiero separar de ti nunca Bella…- Teníamos nuestras vistas entrelazadas al igual que nuestros cuerpos, hasta que Edward se levanto y fue hasta su Walking Closet, regreso con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y dijo- Bella se que jamás seré capaz de llevarte ante un altar y hacerte legalmente mi esposa, también se que no podremos formar una familia con hijos propios y nuestra relación no será como las normales incluso cuando estemos listos para que nuestros padres se enteren las cosas no van a ser fáciles pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo es madamas por estar contigo, Te Amo con todo mi ser…- se agacho en el lado de la cama donde yo me encontraba con la espalda recostada al cabecero y dijo- Bella quieres ser mi novia, mi amante, mi amiga, y mi esposa?- Yo deje de respirar y sentí como me empezaban a arder los ojos no podía creer lo que había escuchado, yo sabía que Edward me amaba pero nunca llegue a imaginar que hiciera algo así, me había propuesto matrimonio y aunque no nos fuéramos a casar el hecho que él me lo pidiera me hacia amarlo aun mas.

-S..Si…- Dije y no me di cuenta cuando empecé a sollozar

-Te Amo Bella, Te Amo más de lo que e amado a otra persona, eres parte de mi y sin ti muero-

-Yo También Te Amo Edward, Eres mi aire-

Edward abrió la cojita de terciopelo y dentro de esta se encontraba un anillo de compromiso con un diamante en forma de corazón y aunque la verdad no me gustaba nada que el hubiera gastado dinero en mi, por esta vez no diría nada no quería dañar el momento.

Me coloco el anillo en el dedo y después lo beso.

-Esto equivale a un compromiso, una promesa de amor, Bella quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero cuidarte, amarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo- por un lado esa promesa me alegro y por otra me hiso recordar que la vida de mi razón de ser pendía de un hilo, pero quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza por que mañana le entregarían a Carlisle los resultados y serian compatible y yo estaba segura que los exámenes de salud saldrían bien.

Yo agarre su mano e hice que se levantara del piso y callera junto a mí en la cama, nos recostamos de ella mientras nuestros labios se unían en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, Edward paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo permití que entrara en mi boca, sentí como exploraba toda mi boca con ella, como si tratara de recordarla cuando nos separáramos, pero yo no tenía planeado dejar que eso pasara.

Edward me coloco sobre él y sentí como empezaba a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, cuando lo bajo por completo quito los tirantes y el vestido me quedo en la cintura, Edward me volvió a besar mientras pasaba sus manos por toda mi espalda, yo quería tocarlo como él hacia conmigo quería poder deleitarme sintiendo su piel bajo mis manos así que como pude le quite el suéter sin dejar de besarnos hasta que tuve que pasarlo por su cabeza para poder quitárselo, cuando coloco sus brazos sobre su cabeza los músculos de su torso resaltaron aun mas y no pude contener el deseo de besarlos, empecé a besar su torso su cuello y cuando llegue a su oído izquierdo le susurre

-Esta es solo la segunda de las miles de veces que nos esperan, juntos. Te Amo- El giro su rostro y capturo mis labios nuevamente, nos besábamos con locura pasión y sobre todo necesidad, esa necesidad que tienes de estar con la persona amada sin importar nada más.

Separe nuestros labios para poder alzar mi vestido y quitármelo sacándolo por mi cabeza, me voltee hacia sus zapatos y se los quite junto con sus medias, cuando le iba a desabrochar el pantalón el me detuvo y me dijo

-No, no, no cariño- se giro y yo quede nuevamente debajo de el, me dio un corto beso en los labios y empezó a bajar por mi cuello, desabrocho mi brazier y me lo quito, le dio un beso a cada uno de mis pechos y siguió su camino hasta llegar a mis tobillos, me quito mis sandalias y las tiro al piso.

Con sus manos recorrió mis piernas mientras me miraba como si yo fuera el centro de su universo y yo sabía que lo era, igual como él lo era del mío, yo no podía existir sin él y el no podía existir sin mí.

Cuando sus manos se toparon con el elástico de mis braguitas el empezó a jugar con ellas mientras me miraba divertido, le iba a preguntar que por qué me miraba así pero cuando acorde en tenía mis braguitas en sus manos el las había roto y a mí eso me pareció tan excitante que me senté en la cama para alcanzarlo y jalarlo hasta que nuestros labios se toparon con desespero.

Lleve mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche baje el zíper y con mis manos baje su pantalón y sus bóxers cuando ya no pude bajarlos más use mis pies y se los quite sin separar nuestros labios.

Gemí al sentir su dura erección en mi vientre, Edward llevo su mano hasta mi centro y casi muero cuando sentí como hacia círculos sobre mi clítoris con su pulgar.

El fue bajando nuevamente hasta que su boca quedo frente a mi centro y yo gemí cuando sentí su respiración tan cerca de mí, no podía con tanta excitación, arquee mis caderas para acercarlas más a su rostro pero el las agarro y las volvió a su posición original, eso me frustro así que dije

-Edwarrrrrrd, hazlo ya o te juro qu… Ahhhh- no pude terminar por qué Edward me había metido 2 dedos, empezó a bombear con un rito casi desenfrenado, a la vez que yo movía mis caderas, en empezó a masajear mi clítoris con su lengua haciendo 8 y juraría que estaba en el paraíso con mi Ángel personal.

El seguía bombeando sus dedos dentro de mi cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza mientras que su lengua hacia magia en mi clítoris yo lleve mis manos a su cabello y me aferre a él como si de eso dependieran nuestras vida, sentí como mis paredes se comprimían contra sus dedos, sabia que ya me iba a liberar y cuando lo hice juro que sentí que estaba en el cielo.

Estaba rendida pero apenas Edward empezó a besar mis pechos me reanimo por así decirlo.

-Uhmmm… Edward Te Amo-

-Yo también Princesa- Dijo separando un poco sus labios de mi pecho.

Edward alineo su pene con mi entrada y fue penetrándome despacio, creí que enloquecería no aguantaría mucho si este hombre seguía así.

Edward fue aumentando el ritmo, sus estocadas eran fuertes y firmes y me harían llegar al éxtasis en cualquier minuto pero en medio de todo esto recordé que debía evitar que se cansara mucho así que con una coordinación que no me conocía logre quedar sobre él y ahora era yo la que tenía el control, no sabía qué hacer así que comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, instintivamente me moví en círculos y a él pareció gustarle, puso sus manos en mis caderas para tratar de controlar un poco mis movimientos, hombre siempre querían tener el control, pero que se puede hacer? Si así los amábamos.

Nuestros movimientos eran rápidos pero de repente Edward hizo que disminuyeran y fuéramos a un ritmo lento y suave disfrutando de las sensaciones, sintiendo cada roce, sin apuros y sin pensar en mas nada que no fuéramos el y yo.

Después de un tiempo empezamos a necesitar liberarnos así que aumentamos nuevamente el ritmo y en un par de estocadas mas llegamos al orgasmo juntos, yo caí rendida en el pecho de Edward, Sentí como el besaba mi coronilla y susurro un Te Amo mi vida.

Caí en un profundo sueño y no fui consciente de nada más.

Cuando desperre me quede observando a Edward que todavía estaba dormido y sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de dolor, Edward tenia cardenales en los brazos y en el pecho, esto hizo que el tema de su enfermedad volviera a ocupar lugar en mi mente, no podía esperar para que al fin pudiéramos hacer el trasplante y que mi niño estuviera sano y salvo.

Me fije en la hora y eran las 8:00 a.m no podía creer que hubiéramos dormido tanto, pero con mucho cuidado me pare de la cama para no despertar a mi dios griego y me dirigí al baño, no sin antes recoger toda mi ropa y asegurarme de que estuviera completa.

Me di una ducha y vestí, baje a la cocina y me prepare el desayuno, comí y después prepare el de Edward, Carlisle me había dicho lo que debía prepararle así que hice lo que él me dijo y cuando estuvo listo fui a la habitación de Edward para llevárselo, cuando entre el no estaba en la cama así que supuse que se estaría dando una ducha, cuando me fije nuevamente en el reloj vi que eran las 10:14 a.m Carlisle y Esme estarían llegando en unos minutos mas y yo moría de ganas por qué me dijeran cuando podrían aperarnos así que le escribí una notita a Edward _" Amor desayuna y te espero en la sala. Te Amo B"_

Baje las escaleras y me senté en la sala, prendí el televisor y cambie los canales hasta que encontré una serie que me encantaba pero que no había visto desde que llegue así que la deje en nurse Jackie, unos minutos después Esme entro y justo detrás e el venia Carlisle pero él no se venía nada bien.

-Carlisle estas bien?- Le pregunte

-Uhmmm Bella cariño ven conmigo a mi despacho, por favor-

-Paso algo?-

-Hablamos en el despacho corazón- Lo seguí pero estaba asustada abría pasado algo malo, tendría que ver con Edward? O se habrían dado cuenta de lo nuestro? Y si Tanya le había dicho?

-Carlisle Que sucede?- dije cuando entramos a su despacho.

-Bella…-

-Si?-

-Tú no…-

-Ohhh Papa Por Dios Santo Habla de un vez o juro que me va a dar algo-

-Tú no puedes donarle las medula ósea a Edward-

-Queeeeeeee?- Sentí como me fui llenando de pánico, No No No No esto no era posible, esto tenía que ser una broma o un error, Yo tenía y necesitaba donarle la medula ósea a Edward, si no quien más lo haría? Habían pocas posibilidades de que alguien fuera de la familia pudiera donar la medula ósea y ya todos los demás de la familia se habían realizado los exámenes.

-Po…Porr Qu..eee?-

_***_

_Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo =)._

_Acuérdense de dejarme sus RR y Prometo actualizar lo antes posible_

_Se Cuidan_

_Muax_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes no me perteneces a mí sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer._

_Chicas en el capitulo anterior se me olvido decirles que el link para ver el anillo de "Compromiso" de Bella está en mi perfil._

_Chicas aquí está el capitulo 13 Espero que les guste mucho =)_

_Quiero Agradecerles a:__alicebrandocullen__, __Anto-ShadowKiss__,_

_LenixaFergan__, __kpatycullen__, __angelita del mal__, __Lilu the little witch,__Eli Cullen__, __Diyola__, __sophia18__, __eemiliaaCullen__, Daniela, __eemiliaaCullen__, __sexyshina__, __shomdemonvampire__, __Maiisa__,_

_lexa0619__, __Alea Jacta Est__, Thays Miranda, __Ania Masen__, __Lys Cullen__, __Marta Malfoy Cullen__, gumersinda, Si Se Me paso alguien Mil Disculpas; Gracias a todas ustedes chicas por sus RR me hacen muy Feliz =), Tambien quiero agradecea a todas por los alertas y favoritos =)._

_***_

Sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, mis manos temblaban y me sentía desesperada pero trate de hacer un esfuerzo, debía calmarme y escuchar lo que me diría Carlisle.

-Cariño- Dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mí y me envolvía en sus brazos y besaba la coronilla de mi cabeza –Tu examen de salud general no salió del todo bien, no es nada grava ni malo pero impide que tú seas la que le done a Edward la medula ósea- Yo?? Enferma?? Era mi culpa que Edward no fuera a recibir su trasplante, ese pensamiento fue todo le que necesite para derrumbarme del todo.

Empecé a sollozar, y a sentir como temblaba, Carlisle me abrazo más fuerte y me susurro que me calmara que todo estaría bien y que yo no tenía nada malo, pero a mí no me importaba si tenía algo malo lo único que me importaba era que ese algo no me dejaría donarle a Edward la medula ósea y el mo… mor… No No No No, No podía ni pensarlo, eso no podía ocurrir, yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde el no existiera.

-Que va a pa…sar- Dije con la voz quebrada, Carlisle aflojo un poco su abrazo y alejo su rostro para poder mirarme.

-Bueno amor tú no tienes nada malo es solo que no tienes las condiciones de salud necesarias y en cuanto a Edward no quiero que se preocupen, yo me encargare de buscar algún donador así sea por debajo de las piedras, no importa que tenga que hacer o donde tengo que ir, tu hermano se salvara Te Lo Juro mi princesa- Carlisle hablo con tanta seguridad que le creí pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparme y sentir miedo, a Edward no le podía pasar nada, yo moriría si algo le llegara a suceder.

Después de Llorar por un rato mas y sentir que se me iba la vida me di cuenta que en vez de estar aquí debería estar con Edward y no aquí sintiéndome miserable por algo que aun no pasaba y que no pasaría (tenía que ser optimista, o mentirme a mí misma, lo que fuera con tal de no pensar en mi vida sin él).

-Voy con Edward, no me gusta dejarlo solo mucho tiempo-

- Uhmmm Amor, déjame ir yo Okay? Quiero ver como se encuentra, hacerle un chequeo y hablar con él-

Yo asentí, Salí del despacho de Carlisle y me fui a mi habitación.

Me Acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, por un lado me sienta morir con cada segundo que pasaba y por otro sentía que tenía que ser fuerte para superar los obstáculos, Edward y yo no nos podíamos separar, eso no podía ser, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos incluso si era de esta forma medio clandestina, no me importaba yo lo amaba y lo necesitaba conmigo para poder seguir existiendo, en ese momento llego a mí mente la frase que dije Cathy en cumbres borrascosas _Si Todo Pereciera y él se Salvara, Yo Podría Seguir Existiendo; Y Si todo lo Demás Permaneciera y el Fuere Aniquilado, El Universo Entero se Convertiría en un Desconocido Totalmente Extraño para Mi._

Eso sería exactamente lo que sucedería conmigo si a él le llegara a pasar algo, Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente a Edward no le sucedería nada, el estaría bien, Carlisle me lo había prometido.

Después de casi dos horas de estar deambulando por mi habitación escuche el grito de Carlisle llamando a Esme y corrí hasta la habitación de Edward que era de donde provenía el grito, abrí la puerta y Carlisle le estaba tomando el pulso a Edward el cual estaba acostado en su cama inconsciente.

Un grito salió de mi garganta y Carlisle me observo por un segundo para después volver a lo que hacía mientras decía

-Busca a Esme dile que venga con mi maletín, que valla a la habitación donde están los medicamentos de Edward y me traiga lo necesario para ponerle venoclisis, el Medicamento esta justo alado de los algodones- Carlisle al ver que yo no me movía grito

-Bellaaaaa- Yo Reaccione y corrí escaleras abajo, chocando con Esme al entrar a la sala, ella me agarro los brazos y me pregunto

-Bella Cariño que te sucede?-

-Edward… Desmallo… Venoclisis… Medicamento… Algodones-

-Cariño, cálmate que te dijo Carlisle?- Trate de respirar profundo y hable

-Edward se desmallo, Carlisle necesita ponerle una venoclisis, el medicamento esta alado de los algodones- Esme Corrí Escaleras arriba hasta el 2 piso y se fue a la habitación tipo "Enfermería" que había en la casa, yo seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y cuando Entre sentí como la sangre se iba a mis pies, Sangre había sangre en la habitación, lo siguiente que supe es que todo estaba negro y después de eso nada.

Escuchaba veces a lo lejos y mi nariz ardía mucho, me moví incomoda y escuche la voz de alguien llamándome más fuerte, trate de abrir mis ojos y me costó pero al fin logre abrirlos, vi que tenia a Rose Alice Emmett y Jasper sentados en mi cama.

-Q..que Pa..so- Mi garganta me ardía mucho, Emmett se paro y me paso una botella de aguan no sin antes quitarle la tapadera, yo me la tome toda porque de verdad moría de sed .

-Que me paso?- Pregunte de nuevo y ahí fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado, EDWARD, Intente pararme de la cama pero no y pude volví a caer en ella.

Alice se sentó alado mío y dijo

-Bella te desmallaste has estado inconsciente casi 2 horas-

-Edward, donde esta? Que le paso? Recuerdo el olor a sangre y después nada…-

-Edward está bien se desmallo y después empezó a sangrar mucho por la nariz, pero me sorprende que te desmallaras por eso-

-Siempre he sido así, el olor a sangre me causa nauseas y muchas veces hasta me desmallo-Dije restándole importancia –Quiero verlo, A Edward-

-Calma Hermanita yo te llevo- Dijo El Oso de Emmett Tomándome entre sus brazos y cargándome como si fuera una bebita.

-Gracias- dije antes de que entráramos a la habitación de Edward.

Cuando entramos y lo vi postrado es esa cama sentí como si me apretaran el corazón, estaba conectado a unos aparatos como los de los hospitales y tenia puesta la venoclisis.

-Le Hicieron una transfusión y después le pusieron un medicamento ya está estable solo está descansando-

-Esto es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- Dije abrazando a Emmett y sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

- No Digas eso Bell's, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto princesa-

-Si si en mi culpa, el a estado haciendo demasiado esfuerzo y descuidado su salud por estar conmigo y para colmo ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de salvarlo, solo vine a complicar más las cosas-

-Bella- Dijo Emmett con un tono de voz serio – Escúchame muy bien, Numero 1 por nada del mundo cambiaríamos tu llegada a esta casa, 2 El hecho de no poder donarle la medula ósea a Edward no quiere decir que él no se vaya a salvar 3 Que Edward jamás te escuche decir algo así porque te mata, no literalmente hablando y 4 Si algo has hecho es darle mas fuerza a Edward, gracias a ti el tiene fuerzas y ánimos para superar esto, antes de que tu llegaras el estaba resignado a morir pero ahora tiene esperanzas y está más feliz de lo que jamás lo había visto, te quedo claro?- Yo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla, no sé cómo lo hiso pero me dio ánimos.

Me senté en la cama de Edward pero en la parte donde se encontraban sus pies para no incomodarlo, el seguía dormido parecía un ángel.

-Bella te dejo para que estés a solas con él, si necesitas algo me avisas, Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero oso panda, gracias- Emmett sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Estuve mirando a Edward por tanto tiempo que creo que memorice alta el último detalle de su rostro, pero aun así nunca me cansaría de verlo, el era mi sol, y mi vida, mi esperanza y mi todo.

Empecé a caminar por toda la habitación y me asome por la ventada apartando las gruesas cortinas y me sorprendí al ver que el cielo estaba oscuro inmediatamente dirigí mi vista al reloj junto a la mesita de noche y vi que eran las 7:42 P.M, el día de hoy había pasado muy rápido, entre tantos sucesos y malas noticias.

Edward no despertó esa noche y yo por mi parte no pude dormir absolutamente nada, debo admitir que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de dormirme y cuando despertara el no estuviera a mi lado.

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron es semanas hasta que 2 semanas después de que Carlisle nos informara que yo no podría donarle la medula ósea, nos dijo que tendría que viajar a Estados unidos porque había encontrado a un posible donante, esto me lleno de esperanzas nuevamente, Edward no se había vuelto a poner tan mal, esa semana había sido un infierno y aunque Edward insistía en que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que habíamos hecho yo preferí que no hiciéramos mas el amor, no quería arriesgarme a perderlo aunque había habido una vez donde uso métodos demasiado persuasivos y no lo pude evitar pero después lo reprendí por eso, no podía jugar con su salud, pero el se enfurruño y dijo que no le parecía justo y tantas cosas mas así que termine prometiéndole pero si estaríamos justos pero no con tanta frecuencia .

Carlisle se fue al día siguiente ahhh se me había olvidado decir que Tanya se fue? O mejor dicho la obligaron a irse, El Día que Tanya regresaba estaba algo asustada por lo que pudiera suceder y Emmett lo noto así que le conté lo que sucedía, el se enfureció tanto que llegue a preguntarme si este era el oso panda que nos había apoyado y que era tan tierno todavía recuerdo lo que le dijo a Tanya _"Mira Enfermerucha de 5__Ta __Te voy a decir algo así que escucha muy bien, Nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete con mis hermanos y mucho menos una escoria como tu así que quiero que agarres todas tus cosas y te larges de mi casa antes de que se me olvide que eres mujer ahh y una cosa más si abres esa boquita para decir lo de mis hermanos te va a ir muy mal, que no se te olvide que tengo el poder y el dinero suficiente para descobrarmelas"_ debo decir que hasta yo me asuste pero después de eso Tanya le dijo a Carlisle que le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor fuera del país y se fue.

Carlisle contrato otra enfermera una señora mayor de unos 46 años llamada Ángela, se veía que era una buena persona y a mí me caía muy bien.

Dos Días después de que Carlisle se Fuera llamo Diciendo que su avión partiría al día siguiente en la noche y que estaría aquí pasado mañana, venia junto con la muchacha que le donaría la medula ósea a Edward y 2 personas más, yo estaba que desbordaba alegría ya no sabía que hacer de lo feliz que estaba. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Edward, quería darle la buena noticia.

_***_

_Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y plis no me maten yo tampoco quiero que Edward sufra pero el esta enfermito =(=(=(._

_Déjenme un Lindo RR se los agradecería mucho y entre mas tenga prometo que mas rápido actualizo además que me gustaría mucho sabes que tal les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora._

_Se Me Cuidan Mucho_

_Las Quiero_

_Muax_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	14. Chapter 14

_Los Personajes no me Pertenecen a mi sino a Nuestra Querida S. Meyer, solo los que no reconozcan de la Saga son míos._

_Hola chicas. Como han estado???_

_Buen como les prometí aquí está el capitulo 14 espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo =)_

_Chica en mi perfil les dejo una imagen de cómo es Andreina =)_

_***_

Carlisle llegaba en unas dos horas, Emmett lo iría a buscar ya que yo poco salía de casa porque prefería quedarme con Edward a los demás chicos no les gustaba que yo me la pasara aquí pero Esme les decía que era porque yo era más unida a Edward por todo eso de que éramos hermanos gemelos, si supieran que no era por eso morirían pero creo que antes nos quitarían la palabra y quien sabe cuántas otras cosas más, Emmett que si sabia la verdadera razón por la cual no me gustaba alegarme de Edward convenció a Alice y a Rose para que dejaran de intentar llevarme de compras y cosas así.

Estaba tan nerviosa, porque aunque ya le habían hecho los exámenes a la a chica que le haría la donación a Edward y todo estaba bien eran compatibles y tenía todas las condiciones necesarias, yo no podría estar tranquila hasta que la operación estuviera realizada y ver que su cuerpo de adaptaba bien a todo.

Yo estaba acostada con Edward en su cama esperando a que llegaran todos, el estaba dormido desde hacía un par de horas ya que ayer había sufrido un desmallo y no se estaba sintiendo muy bien.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-

-Hola, no me había dado cuenta de que te habías despertado, solo estaba pensando en lo cerca que esta de terminar este infierno- El me dedico una sonrisa torcida y beso mi frente.

-Te amo- Dijo y yo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba igual que cada vez que el me decía eso.

-Yo también Te amo- Alguien toco la puerta, yo me separe de Edward y me sentí en la cama.

-Hola mis niños- Dijo Esme entrando – Su Padre acaba de llegar con las visitas, Ed Quieres bajar o prefieres que vengan a tu cuarto?-

-Mama pensé que estarías en el hospital- Dijo Edward.

-Sí Pero Salí una horas antes para estar presente cuando llegara la muchacha que nos va a ayudar con tu trasplante-

-Uhmmm Ok, yo bajo en un segundo-

Esme salió de la habitación y Edward me miro

-Estas Bien con todo esto?- Me sorprendió mucho que me preguntara eso

-Si porque?-

-Es Solo que no se si te sientas cómoda con esta situación de que alguien que no conocemos este en casa y lo del trasplante…- Lo tuve que interrumpir

-Ed Como podría sentirme incomoda cuando esta persona va a hacer que estés conmigo por más tiempo, Gracias a esta chica tú vas a estar saludable de nuevo mi amor y tengo que agradecerle el hecho de que se tomara la molestia de venir desde tan lejos para ayudarte-

Edward me dio un casto beso y salimos de la habitación cando íbamos llegando a la planta baja nos soltamos las manos pero antes el beso mi mano y me dijo

-Te Amo- yo sonreí y le tire un beso en el aire y entramos a la sala y estaban Esme, Carlisle, todos los chicos y además habían dos chicas y un chico, una de ellas era rubia ojos verdes delgada y bajita, la otra chica estaba abrazada del muchacho era alta aunque no más que el chico era blanca pero estaba algo bronceada, delgada y de ojos color azules, cabello castaño y con ligeras ondas, el chico tenia cabello negro era blanco tenía los ojos grises y era bastante alto casi tanto como Edward.

-Chicos estos son Jane –Dijo señalando a la chica bajita- Su hermano Alec y su novia Andreina, Jane será la donadora- Dijo Carlisle el cual estaba actuando de forma extraña pero no le preste mucha atención ya que la chica esa Jane no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi Edward y lo peor era que no podía dejarle claro que el era mío.

-Hola- Dije dirigiéndome a todos pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jane, hace unos minutos la adoraba solo por el hecho de que nos ayudaría con lo de Edward pero ahora si no fuera porque ella era nuestra última esperanza la correría de aquí, incluso cuando salude ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward, el cual solo miraba hacia Carlisle.

Me pare frente a él y dije

-Mucho gusto yo soy bella- Dije y debo admitir que mi tono de voz no fue muy amable, La Tal Andreina me fulmino con la mirada, soltó a Alec y dijo en tono bastante brusco

-Pues Bella, me harías el favor de traerme algo de tomar, tengo mucha sed y algo para Jane y Alec también- Queeeeee??? Quien se creía??? Y añadió en tono inocente –Si no es mucha molestia-

Ashhhhhhh, sin decir nada di media vuelta fui a la cocina ashhh, Saque unas coca-cola's, unos vasos y cuando saque el hielo "Accidentalmente se me cayó al piso"

-Upss- dije en vos alta, Lo recogí y lo coloque en los vasos, cuando las iba a llevar a la sala, Alice y Rose entraron a la cocina.

-Ashhh Quien se cree esa?- Dijo Alice

-No lo sé pero si cree que puede llegar aquí y tratar a nuestra hermanita así está LOCA- le respondió Rose.

-Y si le echamos tierra a sus bebidas? Se darán cuenta?-

-Ya deje caer los hielos al piso, pero por mucho que quisiera a jane le pose unos limpios no quiero que le pase algo y tengamos que aplazar el Trasplante-

-Bella, lo que no entiendo es por qué reaccionaste así?-

-COMO QUERIAS QUE REACCIONARA SI ESA CASI SI COME A EDWARD CON LOS OJOS- dije y de una vez me arrepentí, mierdaaa.

Rose y Alice arquearon una ceja y rose pregunto

-y a ti eso te molesta por…?- Oh Oh NO y ahora que le digo

-Pues porque…- Piensa rápido, piensa rápido…- Bueno porque él es mi hermano y lo acabo de conocer hace solo un mes y semanas y no quiero que venga alguien a quitármelo cuando apenas lo estoy conociendo- Mentí y rogué que me allá salido bien.

-Sí, supongo que a mí también me molestaría, si alguien viniera y te llevara a ti de nuestro lado- Dijo Alice y ambas me abrazaron, Para serles sincera medaba mucho cargo de conciencia estarles mintiendo pero esto era algo más arriba de mí, yo jamás les podría decir la verdad, me aterraba el hecho de que ellas, mi padre y Esme que a sido tan buena conmigo me odiaran.

-Bueno volviendo al tema, no podemos permitir que esa estúpida te trate así, y tampoco podemos dejar que la otras se quede con Eddy, pero frente a nuestros padre ya saben a portarnos como las princesas lindas y "tiernas" que somos, Okay?- Dijo Alice

Rose y yo asentimos y salimos de la cocina y les entregue las sodas y me senté en el piso a los pies de Edward ya que el único puesto que quedaba era Junto a Jane y preferiría mil veces el piso, al parecer Alice y Rose pensaron lo mismo porque ellas hicieron lo mismo que yo junto a sus respectivos novios.

-Bella, no te sientes en el piso, toma mi puesto Am…- Oh Oh Edward piensa algo antes de que sea tarde- Ami no me importa sentarme en el piso- Ufff Espero que nadie lo haya notado, pero parece que no fue así porque Emmett soltó una risa, Todos dirigieron su mirada curiosa a el, y dejo de reírse.

-No te preocupes Ed estoy bien aquí-

-Bueno cuéntenos un poco sobre ustedes- Dijo Esme en tono amable como siempre y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo soy modelo y Alec también, nos conocimos en un desfile en Nueva York hace 3 años y Jane acaba de terminar su último año de colegio y quiere estudiar Arquitectura-

-Tienes novio Jane?- Pregunto Rose en tono desinteresado.

-No, no tengo- Parecía apenada, si no fuera porque no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward hasta me hubiera caído bien y todo, se veía que era buena persona y en su defensa ella no sabía que Edward era mío, en cambio la tal Andreina Ashhh a esa si no quería ni a kilómetros de distancia.

Después de hablar por un rato en el cual yo no abrí la boca ni para decir Ah intervine porque Jane le pregunto a Edward si tenía novia.

-Sí, si tiene- 10 pares de ojos se posaron en mí y yo me llene de pánico.

-Lo siento mucho Jane pero Edward tiene novia o mejor dicho tiene 2 y no las deja por nada del mundo- Dijo Emmett y ahora era yo la que lo miro sorprendida –Su Auto y Su Piano- Dijo a lo que todos reímos, incluso Edward que le lanzo un cojín a Emmett.

-Heyyyy porque me pegas si solo dije la verdad. O Estoy mintiendo?-

Edward rio y dijo

-No No mientes EMMYYY- Jajajaja Emm Odiaba que le dijeran así, dejo de reír y se puso serio.

-Bueno Chicos sus maletas ya están en sus habitaciones y si me siguen les enseñare donde están- Por suerte para mi sus habitaciones estaban en el 2do Piso.

Los Días siguientes no fueron muy buenos que digamos ya que la estúpida de Jane no se le separaba a Edward aunque yo tampoco pero Edward y yo no habíamos estado solos madamas que por algunos minutos.

Al tercer día Carlisle y Jane salieron par el hospital a realizarle de nuevo los exámenes para esta seguros y apenas ellos salieron por la puerta yo corrí hacia la habitación de Edward.

-Mi Amorrr- Grite mientras me lanzaba a la cama junto a él, Debo admitirlo estaba feliz y emocionada por que al fin teníamos un tiempo para nosotros dos solos.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a besarme con desesperación.

-Te e Extrañado tanto princesa- Dijo cuando nos separamos, me acomodo en su pecho y hablamos de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, de cómo se sentía el de salud y de lo que hacíamos cuando no estábamos juntos.

Después de un rato de estar hablando Edward y yo nos fuimos para su salón de música ya que yo quería escucharlo tocar de nuevo, no es por nada pero mi novio tocaba el piano mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Edward empezó a tocar y reconocí la canción casi de inmediato era Maybe de Yiruma cuando termino de tocar yo no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, estaba sentada junto a el en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, había tanta paz y el momento era tan perfecto, pero han escuchado eso de que todo lo bueno llega a su final? Pues eso paso cuando alguien abrió la puerta de forma brusca, haciendo que me sobresaltara y abriera mis ojos.

Voltee a ver quien se encontraba en la puerta y cuando la vi lo primero que quise fue arrojármele encima y arrancarle cada pelo de su estúpida cabeza.

_***_

_Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya se imaginaran quien habrá entrado, que querrá? XD_

_Que creen que pase ahora que están estas "Visitas" en casa?_

_Acuérdense de dejarme un RR que me hacen muy muy muy Feliz y así escribo más rápido =)_

_Las Quiero Mucho y Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense y nos leemos en el Próximo Capitulo._

_Atte._

_Mandy C._


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer, solo los que no reconozcan son míos._

_Chicas Gracias a todas por sus RR._

_Gracias __yeicy leaNE ALISA SWANSEA por esos lindos RR que me dejaste =)_

_Chicas Lindas Espero que les guste el Cap. de Hoy Y Plissss no me manden a los Vulturis =)_

_***_

-Bellaaa…- Canturreo Andreina, Juro que la mataba es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estarme molestando –Tengo Hambre- Ahhh si se me había olvidado mencionar que ella creía que yo era su Empleada personal.

-Pues ya sabes dónde está la cocina, dile a la cocinera que te prepare algo- Dije en el tono mas amable posible, Edward apretó un poco mi mano yo sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no decirle más de cuatro cosas a Andreina.

-Pues por eso mismo te lo digo, para que bajes y me busques algo de comer-

Edward se paró de forma brusca, yo solo lo podía observar a el mientras veía que en sus ojos había rabia y odio nunca lo había visto así y eso me asusto un poquito.

-Ella no tiene por qué hacer eso, si tienes hambre busca algo tu misma y lo mismo va para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, bella no tiene por qué estar haciendo tus cosas, para eso están las chicas del servicio-

-Ja, pues resulta que yo quiero que ella lo haga, o prefieres que me valla de regreso para estados unidos? Pero te adviento que me llevo a jane conmigo-

-NOOO- Dije casi en un grito y vi como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Andreina

-Lárgate si quieres, pero no voy a permitir que te metas con Bella-

-Edward no te preocupes a mi no me molesta-

-Pero a mi si Bella, ella no te puede tratar así tu eres…- Y Se quedo en silencio, Me asuste por que Andre alzo una ceja y pregunto

-Ella es que… Edward?-

-Pues mi hermana… que mas va a ser?-

-Pues lo que sea, Isabella tengo hambre-

-Eres o te haces? Ya te dije que vallas tu misma y si no te gusta lárgate, me da igual-

-Andreina que quieres comer? Algo en especial?-

Edward camino hasta ella mientras yo me paraba, la agarro del brazo y dijo

-Te ayudo a hacer tus maletas o puedes tu sola?- Andreina miraba a Edward con desprecio y estuve a punto de meterme entre ellos pero ella se sacudió el brazo de Edward y dijo

-No me iré pero esto no se queda así, y tu bella no te metas con Jane porque te juro que t va mal-

Salió de la habitación y escuche como bajaba las escaleras.

-Jane?- Pregunto Edward

-Bueno Jane no me cae bien, pero yo no le e hecho nada ni a ella ni a Andreina- Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima, arqueo una ceja y sonrió

-Bien lo admito, le he hecho un par de bromitas pero solo porque ella empezó, y Jane no te deja tranquilo se la pasa pegada a ti como un chicle y no me gusta-

-Mi Vida, estas celosita?- Lo fulmine con la mirada para después darle un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Sip algún problema con que este celosa Sr. Cullen?- le dije en broma

-Ninguno Sra. Cullen, bueno si hay uno, que cuando se pone celosa me resulta tan tierna dulce y deseable a la vez y no puedo resistir las ganas que me dan de hacerle el amor- Dijo antes de besarme, sus labios siempre tan dulces hicieron que me olvidara de todo, con su lengua delineo un de mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar y yo se lo concedí, el beso cada vez se iba tornando más pasional tanto que no llegamos a la habitación.

Edward me hiso el amor con tanto cariño y delicadeza que por un momento creí que lloraría

-Te Amo- le dije antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos, estábamos acostados en uno de los grandes sillones que hay en su estudio.

-Mejor nos vestimos, no vaya a ser que entre algui…- no pude terminar por qué un grito interrumpió la que decía, dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta y esta vez fui yo la que grite.

-A..ali…ce- dijo Edward, yo no podía hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que salieran las palabras.

Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer por las mejillas de Alice

-No, no, no… que es esto?- Dijo Alice entre sollozos.

-Ali deja que te expliquemos- Dijo Edward, Ella solo negaba con la cabeza y yo no pude mas, me pare envolviéndome en una de las sabanas que habían hay y fui a donde Alice cuando me iba a acercarme a ella me grito

-Aléjate de mi, eres una asquerosa me das asco, no puedo creer que seas mi hermana, te acostaste con Edward eres una… una… aghhhh, te acostaste con tu hermano-

-Alice- Dijo Edward el cual ya tenía sus bóxers puestos.

-No me digan nada, no me interesan sus explicaciones, no hay nada en este mundo que los justifique- Dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo, yo la iba a seguir pero Edward me detuvo.

-No Vallas amor, ella debe calmarse primero así no va a escuchar razones- Dijo y yo deje correr las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo, me aferre a Edward como si de él dependiera mi vida y así era, el se movió un poco para ponerle seguro a la puerta y se sentó en el sillón con migo en su regazo, empezó a acariciar mi espalda para que me calmara y susurrarme al oído

-Calma mi vida ya verás que todo va a estar bien. Te Amo y tu a mí eso es todo lo que importa y sé que es difícil ella también es mi hermanita pero no por eso podemos permitir que nos separen-

-Ya lo sé amor es solo que, así como reacciono ella reaccionaran los demás y no los quiero perder pero lo que más miedo me da es que cuando veas cómo reaccionan todos, te des cuenta que no valgo la pena y …- Edward me silencio con un beso cuando separo sus labios de los míos dijo

-Si quieres podemos ir ahorita mismo a decirles la verdad, por mi no hay problema porque nada escúcheme princesa absolutamente nada de lo que hagan hará que me separe de ti, eso sería como renunciar a la vida-

-Te Amo- le dije mientras me aferraba mas a el.

Luego de un rato nos empezamos a vestir, íbamos saliendo del estudio cuando recordé que me había quitado el anillo que Edward me había dado, lo busque mientras él me esperaba cerca de la puerta y lo encontré sobre el piano.

Cuando me voltee para ir hacia Edward vi como se desplomaba en el piso…

-Edwarddddddddddddd- Grite mientras corría a su lado –Angelaaaaa, Emmettttt Ayudaaaaaaaaa-Grite- Edward, amor despierta por favor- Dije mientras lagrimas inundaban mis ojos

-Bella- dijo Emm mientras corría hasta nosotros

-Se desmallo por mi culpa. Enantes estábamos…-

-Mis niños que sucede-

-Edward se desmallo- dijo Emmett mientras cargaba a Edward hasta su habitación.

-Que sucede??? Edwardddd- Dijo Alice cuando vio a Edward tendido en la cama, yo solo podía llorar más y más.

-Señorita Alice por favor lleve a la señorita Bella a la cocina para que tome algo y se tranquilice- Dijo Ángela

-Que valla ella solo, yo no la quiero cerca- Dijo Alice con desprecio y me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

-ALICEEE- Grito Emmett

-No me Gritessss- Siseo Alice- Si Supieras las cosas que esta…-

-Afuera Alice YAAAA, Bella tu también vamos- Dijo Emmett

-No yo no quiero, por favor deja que me quede con Edward-

-Pfffff Zorr…-

-ALICEEE- Grito Emmett –Largo de aquí- Bell's vamos afuera es lo mejor así no interrumpimos a la Sra. Ángela, voltee a verla y ella estaba atendiendo a Edward así que no me toco más que asentir, Alice ya había salido de la habitación.

Emmett me llevo hacia la cocina y me sirvió un vaso con te frio

-Que paso?-

-Alice… Alice…- y no pude hablar porque el seguí llorando, Emmett me abrazo y luego de un rato me calme.

-Edward y yo estábamos en su estudio y el y yo … pues hicimos el amor- Dije sonrojándome como nunca- y estábamos acostados en uno de los sillones y Ali Entro y nos vio y ahora me odia y no la culpo yo soy lo peor que hay en esta tierra soy una estúpida todo es mi culpa y ahora ella les dirá a Carlisle y a los demás y de seguro me corren de aquí y no voy a ver más a Edward ni a ti, Emm todo esto es mi culpa-

-Shhhh ya princesa, cálmate, Ali No le va a decir nada a nadie, no te preocupes-

Emmett siguió intentando hacer que me sintiera mejor pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentirme como basura, todo esto era mi culpa, que Ali me odiara a mí y quizás hasta a Edward, el desmallo de Edward… TODO.

Luego de un rato, Ángela bajo las escaleras y dijo

-Señorita Bella, El Sr. Edward está preguntando por usted, ya llame al Sr. Carlisle para informarle del desmallo y venían para acá-

Yo asentí y me dirigí a las escaleras, Cuando iba subiendo me choque contra Alec

-Hola Bell's… Estabas llorando? Te encuentras Bien?- Dijo el abrasándome y no sé porque pero de nuevo empecé a llorar, Alec me transmitía mucha confianza y por alguna razón creí que podía confiar en él.

-Yo… Sniff, Sniff soy una tonta-

_***_

_Le contara Bella lo que en verdad paso a Alec??? Y si es así que hará él???_

_Que pasara con Alice??? XD_

_Chicas denme sus teorías, que creen que pase ahora?_

_Acuérdense de dejarme sus lindos RR_

_Las Quiero Mucho_

_Se Cuidan_

_Muaxxxxx_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes no son míos sino de nuestra querida S.M, solo los que no reconozcan me pertenecen._

_Chicas disculpen por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que pase por en periodo de falta de inspiración =(, Lo bueno es que ya Volvió =)_

-Bella por qué dices eso? Tú no eres tonta. Andre te hizo algo?-

-No, no es eso es solo que..- No le podía decir lo que en realidad pasaba, pero necesitaba desahogarme. –Me gusta alguien y somos novios pero nadie más lo sabe y todo es tan complicado- Alec me miraba con cariño y por alguna razón no me sentí incomoda.

-Quieres hablar acerca de eso?- Negué con la cabeza, por mucho que quisiera no podía.

-Bien- Dijo Alec, sin soltarme.

-Bella te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo?- lo pensé por un momento, pero uno quería ir a ver a Edward y dos no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría Edward.

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, quiero ir a ver como sigue Edward-

-Lo quieres mucho verdad?- por un segundo me quede en shock pero después me puse a ver que el seguro lo decía en plan de hermanos.

-Sip, aunque solo lo conozco de hace unos meses es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho- Dije muy segura en especial en la parte donde lo quería mucho.

Alec sonrió pero no supe interpretar su mirada, era como melancólica pero esperanzada, algo totalmente extraño.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya a verlo, Chao te veo luego- Empecé a caminar pero cuando llevaba unos pasos voltee y le dije –Gracias-

-De nada- Dijo el sonriendo.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Edward abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado porque si estaba dormido no quería despertarlo.

Cuando entre lo vi recostado en su cama con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro

-Como te sientes?- El se destapo la cara y me sonrió

-Bien, Perdóname amor yo…- Me acerque a él y le tape la bosa

-No digas tonterías nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, te diría que todo fue mi culpa por que así fue, pero como sé que me lo vas a discutir mejor decimos que ambos tuvimos la culpa ¿Vale?- El se hecho a reír y beso mi frente susurrando un te amo.

Lugo de unos minutos Carlisle y Jane entraron por la puerta, pero la chica casi se le abalanza a Edward encima, ¿he mencionado que no soporto a la jane esa?

-Ed estas bien? Que te paso? Como te sientes? Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa?-

Lo que necesita es el trasplante y que lo dejes de ahogar.

Me pare bruscamente y justo en ese momento todo empezó a dar vueltas caí sentada nuevamente en la cama

-Bella estas bien?- Pregunto Edward

-Cariño que te sucedió? Pregunto Carlisle

-No es nada, solo un simple mareo eso es todo-

-Amor vamos a mi despacho para tomarte la presión-

-No papa estoy bien es solo un tonto mareo a cualquiera la pasa-

-Pero cariño, déjame chequearte por favor- Después de discutir por un buen rato con Carlisle para que no me tomaran la presión, la verdad es que odiaba cuando me tomaban la presión y cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con hospitales, enfermedades etc.

Pase la tarde junto con Edward y Jane a ella se le metió que debíamos ver una película así que decidimos ver Armagedón, Cuando la peli acabo Jane y yo éramos un mar de lágrimas y Edward se reía de nosotras.

-Chicas es solo una peli el no murió- Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y él se callo, luego de un rato cada quien se fue para su habitación ya que era bastante tarde.

No pude dormir casi pensando en que la operación de Edward seria en 3 días, ya solo faltaban 3 días y aun así me parecía una eternidad.

Fui abriendo los ojos y sentí como se me revolvía en estomago salí corriendo en dirección al baño y solo llegue al lavabo a regresar todo lo que tenía en el estomago.

Me sentía terriblemente mal, si me movía juro que vomitaría hasta el estomago, sin ganas de nada volví a la cama y cerré los ojos aunque sabía que no podría dormir por lo menos descansaría algo ya que aun me sentía cansada.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me sobresalte al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Pase- Dije casi sin voz, me aclare la garganta y volví a decir –Pase- Alguien abrió la puerta y ese alguien resulto ser Alice, me sorprendí mucho no entendía que hacía aquí, al menos que estuviera aquí para insultarme o algo así porque si mal no recuerdo ella me despreciaba y con justa razón.

Me incorpore en la cama y recosté mi espalda del cabecero de la cama, ya no me sentía tan mal.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Ali con voz suave.

-Sí es solo que enantes tenía algo de nauseas pero estoy bien, porque?-

-Bueno es que no habías salido y Edward estaba preocupado y estaba volviéndonos locos a Emmett y a mí, y Emmett creyó que era mejor que yo viniera a ver si estabas bien-

-Si estoy bien- Dije tratando de sonreír pero a la vez estaba confundida, cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí como para que vinieran a ver si me encontraba bien, fije mi vista en el reloj de la mesita de noche y casi me da algo cuando vi que eran las 2:00 P.M –Oh por Dios- dije sonrojándome –No se cuando me volví a quedar dormida- Alice trato de sonreír pero se notaba incomoda.

-Ali Perdóname- Dije y mi voz se quebró

-Bella yo… no pueden pedir me que reaccione bien ustedes son hermanos por dios santo, son mis hermanos…- La interrumpí diciendo.

-Ali Yo…-

-Shhhh Bella déjame terminar, No apruebo lo que hacen pero tampoco se lo diré a nadie, No me agrada lo que hacen pero en cierto punto los comprendo porque yo amo a Jasper y no podría estar sin el-

Tal vez no fuera lo mejor pero no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella y darle un fuerte abrazo, ella coloco sus manos en mi espalda y me abrazo primero sin ganas pero luego de unos segundos fue apretando mas el abrazo

-Bella yo los quiero a ambos, son mis hermanos y los amo, quiero que sean felices y me da algo de miedo que las cosas no salgan bien y que nuestra familia no vuelva a ser la misma, si ustedes se llegaran a dejar o algo así todo cambiaria-

-Ali, yo amo a Edward más que a mi propia vida. Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde el no exista- Alice soltó una risita y dijo

-Eso mismo dijo el- de repente esa risita se transformo en una carcajada – Ya entiendo porque nunca se separaban, desde que llegaste Edward empezó a andar más animado y alegre y hasta se le veían mas ganas de salir adelante y yo que creía que era porque tenía a su hermanita gemela con el-

-Jajajaja- No pude evitar reírme en ese momento alguien toco la puerta yo grite un pase y Carlisle entro

-Hola Papi- Dijo Ali

-Hola mis niñas, Bella como te has sentido después del mareo de ayer?-

-Bien Papa ya te dije no te preocupes- Dije sonriéndole

-Bien, Chicas yo debo irme a la clínica por que empiezo turno dentro de un rato, Esme se quedara haciendo doble turno y llegara mañana para llevar a Edward al Hospital, Jane vendrá conmigo para la recolección de la medula ósea y células madres y a Edward le aremos la transfusión pasado mañana- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo como nunca, Ali estaba igual y yo pues ni se diga no podía con tanta alegría.

Cuando Carlisle se fue Ali y yo seguimos hablando por un rato mas, les he dicho que tengo la manía de estarme tocando el cabello?

Bueno estaba dándole vueltas con mi dedo a mi cabello cuando de repente Alice agarro mi mano.

-Bella y este anillo?-

-Uhmm Bueno…-

-Yo lo e visto antes pero no estoy segura don… Oh por Dios, Te lo regalo Edward cierto?-

-Uhmmm si porque-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- Alice pego un chillido y se me tiro encima haciendo que ambas quedáramos recostadas a la cama –Edward Te Ama Bella él enserio Te Ama-

-Ya lo sé, pero que hiso que reaccionaras así?-

-Ese anillo Bella-

-El anillo?- Pregunte confundida.

-Si el anillo, ese anillo…-

-Ali Explícate por que enserio me estas confundiendo-

-Era de la mama de Carlisle, de nuestra abuela, Ella murió hace 3 años y nuestro abuelo había muerto unos meses antes, ella cayó en una depresión que combinada con la edad la acabo- Dijo Alice Triste- La abuela y el abuelo tenían 51 años de casados y cuando el abuelo murió ella no pudo seguir mas y unas oras antes de morir le dio el anillo a Edward y le dijo que solo se lo diera a la mujer con la que fuera a compartir el resto de sus días, a aquella persona sin la cual el no podría vivir, que no importaba si se casaba pero si no sentía eso por la mujer que convertiría en su esposa no se lo diera- para este punto yo estaba que no dejaba de llorar, Edward no me había contado esto y que bien porque no quería que me viera así, estaba sollozando y no dejaba de repetir "que lindo y que triste".

Alice me abrazo por nos minutos y de repente se paro, empezó a dar saltitos y a decir

-Tengo una idea, Tengo una idea, Tengo una idea, Tengo una idea…-

-Alice Calma, que pasa? Que idea?-

-Una Bodaaaa-

-QUE?-

-Siiiii- Chillo ella- Una boda tuya y de Edward-

-Estás loca Alice, Como que una boda, el y yo jamás nos podremos casar- Dije con voz triste y bajando mi mirada al suelo.

-Ya lo sé pero eso no evita que podamos realizarles una boda, obviamente no será legalmente ni nada de eso-

-Si Alice pero no tiene gracias quienes celebraríamos Emmett, Edward tu y yo? Además Edward no está para esas cosas en estos momentos-

-Tonterías para celebrar solo se necesita uno y aquí somos 4 además estoy segura que eso haría a Edward feliiiz- Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien- Dije de mala gana aunque para ser sincera me emocionaba.

-YUPIIIIII- Grito Alice- Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, Dios Mío, Alguna vez as planeado una boda en- Alice miro el reloj- Mierda Tengo 6 horas para planear la boda perfecta-

-Alice estás loca, además recuerda que Edward no puede salir de la casa-

-Y no lo hará pero los que si tienen que salir de aquí son nuestras visitas, Uhmmm como los sacamos de aquí por hoy?- por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar resolviendo un problema de matemáticas dificilísimo como los que me ponía mi profesor de matemáticas en el cole.

-Bella…- Dijo Alice haciendo otro puchero

-Si Alice?- por el tono de su voz y por ese puchero que hacia supe que no me gustaría para nada lo que me iría a preguntar.

-Le podríamos decir a Jasper?-

-No- dije seria, ya no quería que más nadie se enterara.

-Pero Bella ellos son nuestros hermanos y no los podemos dejar fuera de esto,, Por favor solo a Jazz y Rose, Por favor, te lo ruego, anda no seas malita, plissss-

-Alice no quiero que mas nadie se entere, no soportaría que alguien más me viera como cuando tú te enteraste, por favor te pido yo a ti, no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo-

-Te prometo que no reaccionaran así, enserio lo juro-

Después de discutir por un buen rato, ella como siempre termino ganando, pero con la condición que les dijera cuando estuvieran comprando las cosas y yo estuviera lejos de ellos, no quería ver su reacción.

Llegue al cuarto de Edward y le dije a Emmett que fuera con Alice que lo necesitaba y yo le explique a Edward la "brillante" idea de nuestra hermanita. El solo rio y dijo

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que acepto lo nuestro- dijo en tono burlón a lo que yo respondí

-Alice acepta cualquier cosa que involucre gastar dinero amor-

Luego de unos minutos Emmett entro a la habitación nos abrazo y felicito por nuestro "compromiso y futura boda".

-Bueno yo me voy a encargar de vaciar la casa y encargarme de que nadie llegue a molestar el día de hoy, así que con permiso pero me retiro, los veo ahora Cuñados- He dicho que mi hermano es un bobo? Pues lo es aunque debo admitir que uno bastante tierno.

_Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de de hoy =) tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

_Bueno les quiero decir varias cosas la primera es que cuando acabe de escribir mi amor prohibido subiré otra historia les dejo el sumary y me dicen que tal Vale? =)_

_Sumary: Enamorarme no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos de una stripper yo era uno de los mafiosos más importantes y ella no era nadie. Ella era solo una de las muchas que pasaba por mi cama, el hecho de que fuera virgen no cambiaba absolutamente nada o sí?_

_Lo otro es que les voy a dejar mi correo por si tienes alguna duda de las historias o cualquier otra cosa amanda-3811(arroba)hotmail(punto)com Remplacen el Arroba y el punto =)_

_En Facebook me pueden encontrar como __Mandy Sicii Cullen Masen._

_Gracias a todos por sus RR en el capitulo pasado y acuérdense de dejarme RR en este._

_Las Quiero Muxooo_

_Muax_

_Atte._

_Mandy_


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes no son míos sino de nuestra querida S.M, solo los que no reconozcan me pertenecen._

Chicas Plisss No me maten, perdón por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero lo que paso fue lo siguiente: Estuve x casi 2 semanas en Exámenes y pues ni pensar en usar la PC cuando tenia que estudiar y luego cuando Salí d exámenes estuve un poquito enferma pero nada serio y para acabar de rematar mi PC se daño y tuve que mandarla a formatear cuando m la entregan le puse la contraseña y después la PC no la reconocía así que tuve que mandarla a formatear nuevamente y pues hasta hace un par de horas me la entregaron y me puse de una vez a escribir en capi.

Discúlpenme se que esta algo corto y aunque no me convenció del todo no quise dejar pasar mas tiempo.

Para compensar un poquito mi demora voy a subir en primer capitulo de Un Ángel en el Infierno, antes de tiempo, así que solo tengo que editar unas cositas y lo subo lo mas probable hoy mismo.

Chicas en mi perfil les dejo los trajes de Bella y Edward en la boda.

Edward y yo estábamos acostados es su cama, en absoluto silencio de repente el beso mi coronilla y yo alce la cabeza, el tenia una sonrisa en los labios yo acerque mi boca a la suya y lo bese, fue apenas un roce de labios pero en él quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en estos momentos: Paz, amor, cariño y mucha felicidad.

Puede que suene tonto pero esto que estaba haciendo Alice significaba mucho para mí, tal vez lo entendieran un poco mejor si estuvieran en mi situación, yo estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de alguien y ese alguien era mi hermano por lo tanto nunca llegaríamos a nada más que esto una boda de mentiras, pero aunque fuera de mentiras yo estaba feliz porque estaba con él y pasaría esto con él.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- Dijo Edward haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-Estaba pensando en nosotros, en lo que pasara hoy en tu operación…-

-Bella, Eres Feliz?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, que si era feliz? Pues si lo era pero no siempre.

-Desde que te conocí he sido más feliz que nunca Edward-

-Qué pasa? Porque estas triste entonces?- Pregunto Edward mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla.

- Es solo que cuando no estoy cerca tuyo, las cosas cambian, me pongo ansiosa y me da miedo que nos separen o que algo malo suceda-

-Nadie nos separara amor por favor no te preocupes por eso- no podía evitar preocuparme pero lo ultimo que quería era que Edward se preocupara por mi culpa así que simplemente asentí.

Alguien toco la puerta por lo que yo me pare de la cama y me senté en el sillón mientras decía –pase-

-Señorita Bella, el Señoriíto Emmett me dijo que me podía retirar pero la verdad es que no me atrevo dejarlos solos, porque va y le sucede algo al Señoriíto Edward, no me sentiría bien dejándolos solos sin el Señor Carlisle o la Señora Esme en casa-

-Oh Angela no te preocupes por favor es solo que como mañana Edward se va para el hospital queríamos pasarlos todos juntos, pero no te preocupes cualquier cosa yo llamo a papa o a Esme enserio no te preocupes- Angela pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego dijo.

-Esta bien pero cualquier cosa me llaman-

-Okay, Chao te veo luego- Como Edward estaría en el hospital por un tiempo ella no tendría que venir hasta dentro de una o dos semanas.

-Se cuidan y pórtense juiciosos-

Angela se fui y luego de un rato yo fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comida para Edward me serví un vaso de leche con chocolate y subí nuevamente al cuarto de Edward con la bandeja de comida.

-Uhhhm que rico huele amor- yo le sonreí y puse la bandeja en sus piernas, agarre mi vaso de leche con chocolate y me senté a un lado de la cama y me tome un trago pero cuando paso por mi garganta tuve que correr hasta el baño y vaciar mi estomago en el inodoro.

Sentí como alguien alzaba mi cabello para que no se ensuciara no levante la vista para ver quien era porque juro que vomitaría afuera del inodoro si lo hacia pero no hizo falta que viera para saber que era Edward.

Cuando pude al fin levantar mi cabeza Edward, que estaba agachado junto a mi, me limpio con una toallita húmeda y yo no pude evitar que una lagrima recorriera mi mejilla por ese gesto tan tierno.

-Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Yo asentí y me levante del piso con su ayuda, me dirigí al lavamanos y me cepille los dientes, sentí su vista clavada en mi espalda así que me voltee y cuando lo vi fruncí el ceño igual que el.

-que sucede?- le pregunte

-Estoy preocupado por ti Bella, últimamente no te has estado sintiendo bien y se que no estas descansando ni comiendo bien y los mareos y vómitos...-

-Estoy bien Edward seguro algo que comí me cayo mal eso es todo- como el seguía con el seño fruncido y preocupado dije –Venga Edward no te pongas así, vamos a disfrutar de este día Vale?... Plisss- El sonrió y yo me pare a su lado y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo mi princesa- Dijo y mi corazón dio un salto de emoción al escucharlo decir eso, siempre que el me decía que me amaba no podía evitar sentirme así, llena de alegría y amor, me sentía protegida y amada como nunca antes me había sentido.

-yo te amo más-

-No yo te amo más-

-No yooo- dije sonriendo, edward me miro de forma picara y dijo

-Mmm hagamos algo quedamos en que ambos nos amamos con la misma intensidad?-

-Uhmmm déjame pensarlo- Con uno de mis dedos comencé a golpear mi barbilla suavemente, Edward arqueo una ceja y esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta se poso en sus labios.

-Esta bien- dije mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me ponía en puntillas para besar su nariz.

Edward acerco su cara hasta que nuestros labios apenas se rozaron, movió su cara de un lado al otro haciendo que sintiéramos el rose de nuestros labios y susurro

-Pase lo que pase eres y siempre serás la mujer de mi vida, Mi Amor Prohibido…-

-Mi Amor Prohibido…- Dije mientras sonreía, me gustaba como sonaba pero le faltaba algo… Ya se! –Mi Amor Prohibido pero Posible…- Y justo en el momento en el que me iba a besar la burbuja se rompió debido a que alguien tocaba la puerta o mejor dicho debido a que alguien intentaba tumbar la puerta.

-Edwardddd, Bellaaaaaa, dejen de hacer lo que sea que están haciendo que no ven que estamos contra el tiempo, abran yaaa-

-Voy Alice Voy- Abrí la puerta y alice entro revoloteando por la habitación con una bolsa para ropa y una bolsa con el logo de Forzieri.

-Okay tu- Dijo señalando a Edward –Te quedas aquí, toma este es tu saco y estos son tus zapatos, me llevo a bella- dijo alice agarrándome de la muñeca y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, de repente se volteo y dijo –Si valoras tu vida no espíes por que pedes estar seguro que si lo haces te atrapare y te ira muy mal- dijo alice y juro que me dio miedo, hasta que la vi sonreír y dirigirse a la puerta nuevamente.

Bajamos al segundo piso y entramos al salón especial de alice, esto era como combinar un salón de belleza, un spa, un vestidor, bañeras y etc.

-Tu te quedas aquí por que yo tengo que arreglar todo para ahora y ver que los bobos esos no hagan nada mal mientras tanto dúchate y cuando salgas Rose se encargara de hacerte ver como la novia mas linda del mundo- Cuando ella dijo esto trague en seco y creo que hasta mi corazón se paro.

-Ro..Rose?- sentí mi rostro desfigurarse debido al pánico.

-Bella, Cálmate, no te voy a mentir en estos momentos no eres la persona favorita en el mundo para Rose pero ella te quiere y al igual que todos nosotros quiere que seas feliz y mas si esto hace feliz a edward- yo asentí no muy convencida pero decidida a no dejar que eso arruinara el día me gira a donde estaba el "baño" el cual debo decir era el mas grande de toda la casa, sin pensar en nada me desvestí y me metí en la ducha.

Suspire al sentir como el agua caliente recorría todo mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Luego de haberme enjabonado y restregado bien cada parte de mi cuerpo salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, cuando estuve frente al espejo vi que en el mostrador se encontraban unos shorts blancos, una camisa roja de tirantes y ropa interior blanca.

Me seque y me vestí para luego salir al salón, cuando entre a este vi a rose dando vueltas por la habitación cargando cosas de un lado para el otro y sentí como se comenzaba a formar un nudo por mi garganta.

-Ho..la- Ella se detuvo y volteo a verme, no sabia si esconderme o quedarme aquí, por un momento su rostro reflejo antipatía pero poco a poco fue cambiando y ahora por lo menos no me veía tan mal –Rose yo…-

-No expliques nada Bella, Mira no me interesa saber los detalles morbosos de tu relación con Edward y mientras ustedes sean felices supongo que con quien no importa- yo asentí 100% segura de que eso no era lo que ella en realidad pensaba, pero tratando de aligerar la carga dije

-Y bien por donde empezamos? Déjame decirte que dejarme ligeramente aceptable para una ocasión así no es nada fácil- Rose medio sonrió y dijo

-No seas tonta Bella, Ya veras como quedas perfecta- Dijo rose y juro que su sonrisa era tan falsa como la nariz de la zorra de Tanya… Ashhh Tanya… Wakala, pero en defensa de Rose se que para los demás lo que Edward y yo Teníamos podía ser raro e incluso asqueroso pero no me importaba por que para mi era lo mas importante, lindo y perfecto de todo el mundo y hoy podríamos sellarlo con algo significativo para ambos.

Una sonrisa quedo plasmada en mi rostro después de ese pensamiento.

Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y se que esta algo corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo, al fin viene la tan esperada boda =).

Chicas Pásense por mi nueva historia Un Ángel en el Infierno

Sumary: Enamorarme no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos de una stripper yo era uno de los mafiosos más importantes y ella no era nadie. Ella era solo una de las muchas que pasaba por mi cama, el hecho de que fuera virgen no cambiaba absolutamente nada o sí?

Espero que les guste =)

Las quiero Muchoooo

Cuídense

Y Recuerden dejarme Un RR que me hacen muy feliz =)

Muax


	18. Chapter 18

_Mis Chicas Bellas Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que pase por una etapa de 0 romanticismo y creo que aun no la e superado del todo por que siento que el capi no me quedo como quería pero no las quería dejar esperando mas y aparte de eso e andado súper enredada con el Cole por que como este año me gradúo y son la vicepresidenta de la comisión de graduandos tengo que andar en todas y aparte de eso me toco ir al estudios de Fotos a sacármelas fotos de graduación que dicho sea de paso me encantaron =)._

_Esta semana que viene comienzo cursos de modelaje y aparte tengo que ir al gimnasio 3 o 4 días por semana mínimo para rebajar un poco así que voy a andar con la cabeza hecha un lío pero prometo no descuidarlas tanto, gracias por su apoyo con esta historia Las quiero Mucho…!_

_Bueno el capi lo comencé a escribir hace unas semanas pero por me hacia llorar (literalmente) y tuve que esperar a que se me pasara un poco mi etapa de 0 romanticismo._

* * *

Voltee cuando sentí como alguien estrellaba la puerta, Alice entro toda despeinada y comenzó a revolotear por toda la habitación y se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos.

-Tenemos un problema- Dijo con desesperación, yo no me para de la silla por que rose tenia agarrado mi cabello, mientras colocaba unas flores en mi cabeza y si me levantaba y dañaba el peinado seguro me mataba pero preocupada pregunte

-Que sucede Alice?-

-Bueno… Mejor dicho tenemos dos Problemas-

-Alice habla de una maldita vez que pasa?- Dijo Rose

-Mama viene para acá, es mas ya debe estar llegando, tengo a Jasper y Emmett recogiendo todo, estaba todo listo y tan perfecto y ahora se arruino todo y no se que hacer- Dijo y respirando pesado y Rose soltó mi cabello con delicadeza y camino hasta Alice.

-Uhmm dile a los chicos que metan todo en el carro-

-Por que?- Rose sonrío de forma Malvada y juro que por un segundo me asuste.

-Vez como esta Bella?- Alice volteo y me miro con el ceño fruncido- Esta perfecta cierto?- Alice asintió, confundida al igual que yo – Yo no me demore 2 ½ arreglándola para que ahora me digas que no hay boda así que pon tu trasero aya abajo y haz que metan todo en el carro-

-Pero Rose y Edward? El no debe salir de aquí, aquí esta seguro el ambiente pero en otro lado talvez no-

-Eso es cierto Rose- Dije –Chicas –Dije mientras me levantaba- no saben lo mucho que les agradezco por todo esto pero no podemos arriesgar la salud de Edward-

-Y no lo haremos, Nos vamos a la otra mansión, esta en igual estado que esta, Carlisle y Esme la tienen limpia y con todas las cosas que se necesitan para cuidar a Edward, Ahora háganme el favor de mover sus traseros que estamos desperdiciando tiempo y Esme puede llegar en cualquier momento- Dicho esto Alice corrió fuera de cuarto gritando –A los carros, Metan todo en los carros-

Yo me voltee hacia Rosalie y sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella y la abrace –Gracias Rose-

-No me lo agradezcas solo lo hice por que no pretendía haber pasado todo este tiempo arreglándote para nada, no me gusta perder mi tiempo- yo sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Aun así Gracias- Dije sonriendo –Iré a avisarle a Edward- Me iba a dar la vuelta para salir del cuarto pero Rosalie dijo

-No, Yo iré, no quiero que te vea arreglada a medias- Yo asentí y ella salio de la habitación, me senté nuevamente, esperando a que alguien viniera y me indicara que hacer.

Quince minutos mas Tarde Rose entro, agarro uno de los estuches de maquillaje gigantes y dijo –Bien Vámonos, ya sacamos a Edward de la casa y todas las cosas están dentro de los autos así que vamos-

-Rose pero y que pasara cuando Esme llegue y no nos encuentre- Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Le dejamos una nota- Yo asentí, sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien, ella comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo y yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos al garaje Rose se monto en su descapotable rojo, faltaban 5 carros así que supuse que los Alice, Emmett y Jasper se habían ido cada uno en su auto.

Cuarenta minutos después estábamos aparcando frente a una casa hermosísima, mucho mas chica que donde vivíamos pero no por eso menos linda.

Rose bajo del carro y yo suspire, mis manos estaban sudando y sabia que debía estar pálida, me sentía fría y con los nervios de punta.

Deseaba tanto poder compartir este momento con Renne, Charlie, Incluso con Carlisle y Esme que no pude evitar sentirme mal por el hecho de que ellos no estarían presentes, eran nuestros padres POR DIOS SANTO estábamos haciendo esto a escondidas de ellos pero que mas podíamos hacer? Yo no estaba dispuesta a que nos separaran y sabía que Edward tampoco, nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para poder existir y si alguno de nuestros padres se enteraba de eso nos separarían sin importarles lo que dijéramos, me sentía tan mal y vacía por un lado pero por otro completa y feliz, como hacia si mi corazón estaba partido en dos? Mi Familia y Mi Amor, por un lado se me hacia muy difícil pensar en que mis padres me odiaran pero por otro me moriría si Edward no estaba conmigo, no podía arriesgarme a que lo alejaran de mi.

Por un momento recordé cuando mama hablaba del día que me casara, siempre hablaba de este día con alegría, soñaba como seria mi vestido e incluso se la pasaba diciéndome que el día que llegara la persona indicada ella seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo sabiendo que su princesa conocía el amor, si tan solo supiera que lo había conocido, había conocido a mi amor, a mi amor prohibido.

De repente Rose abrió mi puerta haciéndome volver a la realidad, quitando por un segundo los recuerdos de todas y cada una de las veces en la que Renne y yo habíamos hablado de este día.

Ella torció un poco la boca y se agacho junto a mí y pregunto

–Que te pasa? Por que lloras?- Cuando ella dijo esto pase de forma automática mi mano por mi rostro dando me cuenta de que estaba empapado en lagrimas –Sabes que debería matarte por eso no?- la mire confundida al pensar que se refería a Edward y a mi pero ella siguió hablando –Acabas de arruinar el maquillaje que tanto trabajo me costo- cuando dijo esto sonrío algo triste y me volvió a preguntar –Bell's que sucede?- yo aun llorando trate de explicarle una milésima parte de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Rose yo… yo amo a Edward con todo mi ser, no imagino mi vida ni por un segundo sin el, el es mi todo, el es mi complemento perfecto, sin el estoy simplemente incompleta…-Mis ojos estaban tan empañados por las lagrimas que Rose solo era una mancha en mi visión – Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi y por algún milagro de la vida el sintió lo mismo, se que puede que suene algo hipócrita y descarado pero cada día que pasa le doy gracias a Dios por haberme traído hasta el y por permitirme estar a su lado, Gracias a el soy tan feliz a pesar de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de amarlo…- Mi cuerpo se sacudía debido al llanto pero no lo podía evitar, cuanto deseaba que las circunstancias que nos juntaron hubiesen sido diferentes, que el no estuviera enfermo, que no existiera la posibilidad de que el no… no… no… lograra seguir a mi lado.

Rose se acerco a mi y sin esperármelo me abrazo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar y abrasarla también, ella pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda repetitivamente, logrando que poco a poco me fuera calmando.

-Sabes por que decidí darles una oportunidad?- Me pregunto Rose separándose de mi, yo negué con la cabeza esperando que ella me respondiera.

-Amo a Emmett, con toda mi alma y se que nada ni nadie me separara de el, se que si tu y Edward se aman de la misma forma, ser hermanos seria solo una mísera piedra en el camino, se que si Emmett fuera mi hermano a mi no me importaría con tal de estar con el aunque no es fácil para mi pensar que ustedes están juntos como pareja creo que se merecen la oportunidad de ser felices juntos y nosotros debemos respetar eso-

Me quede inmóvil analizando todas y cada una de las palabras que Rose había dicho, luego de unos minutos sonreí ya estaba decidido, este día tenia que ser perfecto así que no me permitiría estar triste por nada del mundo, sonreí y dije

-Vamos?- Ella asintió y se levanto dándome paso para poder salir del auto , la ayude a cargar las cosas que estaban en el auto a la casa pero antes de entrar ella me dijo

-Pon todo en el piso- yo la mire extrañada y ella me enseño una bufanda –Tengo que taparte los ojos por que si dejo que veas lo mas mínimo de la decoración a Alice le dará un paro- Yo suspire dramáticamente y luego sonreí soltando cuidadosamente las cosas en el suelo, sabiendo que a la que le daría un paro seria a Rose si rompía algo.

Ella me vendo los ojos y entramos a la casa, Rose me ayudo a subir las escaleras y ella me quito las vendas cuando estuvimos dentro de un "cuarto de maquillaje" igual al de la mansión solo que mas chico pero igual de aterrador.

-Ya vuelvo voy por las cosas-

Las horas pasaron y yo juraba que nunca terminarían de arreglarme, agria y cerraba los ojos mecánicamente cada vez que ella me lo pedían, hasta que finalmente terminaron.

-No te mires al espejo, quiero que te pongas el vestido primero- Rose saco su celular y llamo a Alice para decirle que lo trajera.

-No podías simplemente bajar y pedírselo?-dije riendo

-No, uno no hay tiempo para perder y dos no confío en que te mantengas apartada del espejo-

Alice entro con el vestido y lo saco del gigantesco protector, jadee por la sorpresa, este era el vestido mas lindo que había visto en toda mi vida, no tenia palabras para describirlo, sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a arder y a humedecerse, al parecer Alice y Rose también lo notaron por que ambas gritaron

-No llores-

-Es que es tan hermoso, exagerado para la ocasión pero hermoso-

-Nada es exagerado para este día Bella, ahora ver vamos a ayudarte a que te lo pongas no valla a ser que te caigas- Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Cuando a fin lograron meterme en el vestido y acomodarlo bien suspiramos y las chicas comenzaron a mirarme embelesadas.

-Que pasa dije frunciendo el seño-

-Estas divina- Chillo Alice mientras me abrasaba efusivamente, rose me la quito de encima y dijo

-Alice le dañaras el peinado y entonces tendré que matarte-

-Cierto, Cierto, Bueno ahora solo faltan los detalle-

-Que? Mas? No chicas ya enserio ya no me hagan mas nada- Rose y Alice se echaron a reír hasta que Alice dijo

-Calma Bells, calma- Alice camino hasta su cartera y saco una cajita junto un hermoso liguero, cuando vi esto ultimo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Primero Algo de color azul- Dijo sacando unos hermosos aretes de punto celestes, me los coloco y volvió a acomodar mi cabello –luego algo prestado- tomo una cajeta que se encontraba cerca de su cartera y la abrió sacando unos zapatos hermosos – son míos así que te los presto- Dijo sonriendo –Rose alza el vestido para que Bella no se tenga que sentar, no valla a ser que le pase algo al vestido- me colocaron los zapatos y sonrieron, -

-Estas divina- dijo Rose

-No- Dijo Alice haciendo que ambas volteáramos a verla -Estas perfecta- con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Alice no llores, que me aras llorar a mi y se dañaría el maquillaje y tu no quieres eso cierto?-

-Cierto, además este es un día especial, nadie debe llorar- Alguien toco la puerta y Alice se precipito a abrirla, dejando ver a Jasper

-Ya esta todo listo abaj… Waohh Bella, estas Waohh- yo me reí y me sonroje sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo

-Bien, Rose vamos a arreglarnos, Jasper quédate con Bella, en 15 minutos estaremos listas- en ese momento recordé que no había hablado con Jasper luego de que Alice le contara lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo, lo voltee a ver algo asustada y al parecer el lo noto por que dijo

-Tranquila Bella, enserio yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos estoy muy agradecido con los Cullen's por habernos aceptado a Rose y a mi, pero en especial estoy agradecido con Edward no solo por haberme tratado como su amigo y hermano sino también por apoyarme con Alice- Jasper sonrío- Sabes… Ella no me podía ver ni en pintura- Jasper miraba al vacío recordando pero aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro, se veía tan pacifico y feliz que me contagiaba- debo decir que mi forma de actuar no ayudo mucho a lo que ella sentía por mi, pensaba que ella nunca me querría, creía con todo mi ser que ella me odiaba y eso me mataba por eso la trataba con indiferencia y frialdad, aun no se por que lo hacia tal vez para tratar de protegerme o para no ilusionarme, no lo se –Dijo negando con la cabeza- pero un día no pude mas y me desmorone –Jasper suspiro y continuo hablando- ese día ella llevo a casa a un chico y lo presento como su novio, Esme toda emocionada comenzó a hablan del día que Alice se casara y yo no se que mas, tuve que salir de la casa en ese mismo instante, sin decir nada, me fui al patio trasero, me aleje lo mas que pude y comencé a gritar, necesitaba desahogarme, grite hasta que lo único que salio de mi gargantas fueron sollozos, te juro que ese día me comporte como una niñita pero no me importo, me sentía devastado y en ese momento no me hubiese importado morir pero para mi suerte Edward había salido justo detrás de mi y observo toda la escena que arme en las afueras de la casa, me dijo que hablara con Alice de lo que sentía, el pobre estuvo por un mes entrego tratando de convencerme de que hablara con Alice pero yo lo único que hacia era tirarme a llorar como un marica de primera –dijo riendo- Edward se canso de escucharme así que un día me llevo a rastras a la habitación de Alice y me tiro ahí dentro diciéndole a ella que yo tenia algo que confesarle- Yo lo escuchaba sin poder creerlo- ese día no se de donde saque el valor pero se lo conté todo, mi amor por ella, el por que la trataba tan mal y los celos tan grandes que me provocaba cuando estaba con otro, sabes cual fue su reacción?- Dijo el sonriendo aun mas y yo negué con la cabeza- se me tiro encima y me beso, cuando nos separamos ella me dijo que no me odiaba, que me amaba pero que creía que yo la consideraba muy poca cosa y que por eso actuaba así- Yo suspire, encantada con la historia que acababa de oír pero me quede en silencio sin poder hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca

– Gracias a Edward tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo, entonces como crees que seria capas de quitarle a el su amor?-

-Gracias Jasper- dije a punto de comenzar a llorar iba a continuar hablando pero el pequeño monstruito entro en la habitación.

-Jasper que le estas haciendo a Bella que perece que fuera a llorar- dijo Alice mirándolo con reproche.

-No me hizo nada solo me estaba contando como es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos- dije sonriendo.

-Ohhh Jazz solo a ti se te ocurre contarle eso hoy- el aludido solo sonrío con ese brillo tan lindo en los ojos.

-Bien, Bien, ya paren de platicar, que al novio de dará un infarto si bella no aparece, yo voy para abajo, las veo en unos minutos- Jasper seria el que me llevara al altar y el que nos "casara", Emmett era el padrino y Alice la madrina.

-Listos?- pregunto Alice sonriendo y yo solo pude asentir, tenia un nudo en la garganta el cual no me permitió emitir ningún sonido, cuando llegamos al inicio de las escaleras Alice dijo – Yo bajare primero, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras cuenten hasta 20 y síganme- esperamos unos segundos y comenzó a sonar Canon in D Major de Pachelbel, tragué se co y observe como Alice bajaba las escaleras y luego desaparecía de nuestra vista.

-No me dejes caer- Dije apenas en un susurro pero Jasper me escucho por que respondió

-No lo Hare- comenzamos a decender por las escaleras de forma lenta y yo trate de pensar en todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Edward, los buenos y malos pero cuando salimos al jardín y lo vi parado sobre una alfombra de color rojo y bajo un hermoso arco blanco decorado con flores al igual que todo el lugar, me olvide de todo lo demás, solo lo podía ver a el, su sonrisa que ese día era mas grande que nunca, su mirada la cual estaba posada en mi, solo en mi y su cuerpo el cual era tan mío como el mío suyo.

Llegamos junto a el y Jasper le entrego mi mano para que el me sostuviera y se coloco frente a nosotros.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas muy importantes en la vida de cada uno de nosotros: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y Isabellla Marie Swan Dywer, muchas veces creemos que el destino es cruel y nos hace imposible cumplir nuestros anhelos pero esta es la prueba de que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas nada se puede hacer para evitarlo, no será fácil ni mucho menos agradable las situaciones que enfrentaran en el futuro pero al saber que están juntos muchas de ellas carecerán de importancia dándole solo el lugar al amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, hoy dejan de ser dos seres diferentes para convertirse en uno solo el cual deben cuidar amar y respetar por sobre toda las cosas- Sentía como unas lagrimas fugitivas recorrían mi rostro mientras Jasper continuaba hablando.

-Sin importar que, siempre contaran con nuestro apoyo incondicional, con nuestro amor y cariño; defiendan su amor de todo y de todos por que es el mejor regalo que les pueda dar la vida, sin importar que pase no dejen que eso afecte su relación, cuídense el uno al otro, dense amor, respeto y siempre busquen lo mejor para ambos…- escuche a alguien sonarse la nariz sin que le hiciera falta y me voltee hacia donde de escucho el sonido y me di cuenta que era Emmett, en ese momento Rosalie que estaba parada cerca suyo le metió un Zape y el se quejo, ella lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que se callara, yo solo pude reír lo mas bajito posible, Emmett, no era Emmett si no se ponía dramático y bromista.

Jasper suavemente con la cabeza tratando de contener la risa y siguió hablando.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Dywer como tu esposa, novia, amiga, compañera y apoyo?-

-Eso no me lo tienes que preguntar, claro que acepto-

-Isabella Marie Swan Dywer aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen como tu esposo, novio, amigo, compañero y apoyo?- sentía mis dientes chasqueando y mis labios temblando, como pude dije.

-Siempre-

-Con el poder que me confiere Alice Cullen los declaro Marido y Mujer, Edward puedes Besar a tu mujer-

Me voltee hacia el y lo encontré mirándome, en toda la ceremonia no había soltado mi mano y con esta me jalo hasta tenerme pegada a el –Te Amo- Dijo antes de depositar un tierno y casto beso en mi boca

-Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo- dije susurrando cuando nos separamos.

Alice Jasper Rosalie y Emmett comenzaron a aplaudir aunque Emmett añadía gritos y silbidos tan fuertes que terminarían dejándonos sordos.

-Cuñadosss- Grito Emmett mientras nos abrazaba a los 2 a la vez.

-Oye suéltalos, no seas mezquino que yo también los quiero abrazar, refunfuño Alice, haciéndonos reír a todos.

* * *

_Chicas en mi perfil les dejo el hermoso vestido de Bella, el traje de Edward y la casa donde se celebro la ceremonia._

_Espero de todo corazón que les aya gustado el capitulo y haber díganme como han estado? Que creen que pase en el próximo capitulo? Uhmmm que les harán Carlisle y Esme a los chicos por desaparecer así y peor aun con Edward? Que creen que pase luego de que la ceremonia termine? Muajajaja XD_

_Déjenme saber que les pareció el capi._

_Las quiero mucho…!_

_Muax_

_Cuídense_

_Y recuerden dejarme sus lindos RR =)_

_Si pueden pásense por mi otra historia: Un Ángel en el Infierno._


End file.
